<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forgotten by Deliciousdame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020600">The Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame'>Deliciousdame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S.A.I.N.W inspired. Years in the future Bishop takes over the United States. The turtles, Aurora, Casey and April with the resistance fight for freedom. But Donatello goes mysteriously missing and the final three brothers are taken. Its up to the remaining Resistance to free the country from their dictator and find the turtles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora and all four turtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Cold Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future isn't as pleasant as we thought. Bishop has taken the USA as well as Aurora's loves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>As she awoke from a restless slumber Aurora felt them shift around her, Raphael was behind her, a large arm draped protectively over her hip while her head rested on Leonardo’s lower plastron. Mikey had finagled himself between her legs, six fingers locked around her thigh in a vice grip and Donnie, the genius had somehow gotten under Leo’s legs with his face pressed into her naked midriff.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much she wanted to move the thought of disturbing their peaceful slumber seemed wrong. The bed was a mess, the aftermath of their coupling the night before prominent and the scent of their activities still heavy in the air. Not to mention the wonderful dull ache at her core.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora was content and the happiest she had ever been, it didn’t matter what happened around them as long as she had them everything would be alright. Being with all four of them was constant rollercoaster of ecstasy and adventure mixed with their own brand of chaos, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Being with four brothers willing to be intimate with one woman at the same time was extraordinary, mind blowing to say the least. Somehow, she managed to take them all in the same sitting, sometimes twice with their inhuman stamina. She had never known the possibilities of a sex life with four massive mutant turtles but usually by the end of their escapades she was exhausted, smiling like an idiot and filled with their seed. There was nothing better.</p><p> </p><p>When fingers began to wind through her hair combing through her blonde locks Aurora smiled contently knowing Leonardo had woken.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” the terrapin whispered, his voice still hoarse from sleep, or perhaps from their exuberant romp from the night before?</p><p> </p><p>She shifted a bit getting some annoyed mumbles from the other brothers. “I’m good, a bit sore but that is to be expected when you take four mutant turtles in one night.”</p><p> </p><p>The terrapin chuckled giving her locks a gentle tug, “It’s your fault coming out the shower naked in front of four males with very high sex drives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there another way to come out of the shower I’m not privy too?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no other way I want you to come out of that shower, that is unless your impaled on my cock.” His large green hand lifted from her hair and traveled down her cheek before a thick digit demanded entrance to her mouth. Aurora pressed her lips together tightly refusing the terrapin making him growl his displeasure. He pressed again and her lips parted taking the finger into the warmth of her mouth. Leo rumbled and rolled his hips as her tongue ran over the green invader sucking it further into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fearless, you’re gonna kill her.” Raphael mumbled softly pulling Aurora closer to his chest. “I thought I’d never say this but no morning sex today.  We nearly tore her in two last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not made of glass Raph.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case.” Raph grunted playfully moving quickly to roll Aurora towards him and capture her mouth in a heated kiss. They ignored Leo’s protest and deepened the gesture moaning into each other’s mouths. Their lips parted and tongues collided while Raph’s hand moved down her midriff searching for her warmth but found Donnie’s head instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s the big….oh….hey……ok, ok I’m up for another game of hide the zucchini.” The genius reached down palming his morning wood stroking himself to full mass. “Don’t let Mikey hog her this time.”</p><p> </p><p>As Leo cupped a breast rolling the dark flesh of her nipple between his fingers Mikey began to stir, “Aurora.” He called gently pulling at her leg.</p><p> </p><p>Raph refused to give up his prey and pushed away Donnie’s head returning to his previous quest for Aurora’s cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora’s thighs pressed into Mikey’s skull as Raph’s fingers slipped through her folds already soaked with her arousal sinking down to the first knuckle with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora.” Mikey called again but more urgently with a hint of something she wasn’t used to hearing from the naturally happy turtle.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the kiss much to Raphael’s aggravation Aurora looked down at the youngest brother. “Yes Mike…”</p><p> </p><p>Everything came to a screeching halt, the atmosphere shifted in the room quickly and unexpectedly. There was Mikey dressed in tactical black armor with a long blade pressed to her inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Mikey!” Aurora yelped trying to pull away from the blade but found herself pinned down by Raph and Leo’s hands unable to gain any distance. “What are you……” the words died on her lips as she looked up the eldest brothers finding them dressed in the same black garb. Gone were the soft looks and kiss bruised lips and replaced with malice and rage sending Aurora into full blown panic.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora yanked at their hands, “Donnie!?”  She looked to the tall turtle for help but to her horror the genius was gone. “Donatello!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora!” Leo yelled at her with his blue eyes wide and angry. His strong hands gipped her shoulder squeezing until she screamed from the bone crunching pressure.</p><p> </p><p>With a shout Aurora lurched from her bed and was met with a concerned April holding her back from racing from her sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora’s chest heaved in the dim lighting of her room, her heart hammering against her chest and fresh tears stinging her eyes. Her hands frantically searched around the large bed finding only cold sheets, empty of their bodies reminding her of the cold reality she had to face every time she woke.</p><p> </p><p>“You were dreaming of them again weren’t you?” April’s friendly voice reminded her she wasn’t completely alone. It was a small consolation in the grand scheme of things, but Aurora was grateful for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it that obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>April’s hand left Aurora’s shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed, “You were saying their names.”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora’s hand ran over her face wiping away the stray tears and huffed out her frustration. When their eyes met again April nodded seeing the kunoichi wasn’t in any mood to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Casey just got back; said he has something to show us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me twenty minutes and I’ll meet you in the war room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take a cold shower Aurora, it’s hot out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon the room was empty leaving Aurora with her thoughts and a very big and very cold bed. With a heavy sigh Aurora laid back down, they haunted her almost every day, but the past few days had gotten to the point of torture. </p><p> </p><p>Five years, three months and thirteen days of hell. In her mind it had seemed longer than that, but it had been that long since a man that went by the name Bishop had taken over New York. From there his reign spread like wildfire until the western seaboard was painted in blue and black.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone that had been captured by Bishop’s regime resurfaced loyal to the megalomaniac a few days later but with no memory of their previous life and with an innate ability to fight. It was a mystery, even to Don.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully with the four mutant ninja turtles on the side of the resistance they stood a chance, they were the beacon of hope everyone needed. Leonardo quickly took up charge of the ground zero faction while Donnie took up the science and tech portion of the resistance. Raphael and Michelangelo followed their leader wherever he went his two right hand men followed by Casey making sure he didn’t get left out. Aurora found herself in surveillance and intel extraction while April ran the secret compound under Leonardo’s carful watch.</p><p> </p><p>In the chaos of Bishops surge of domination, the unthinkable happened, Donatello disappeared from the face of the earth. One day the genius had been in his lab trying to figure out how Bishop was converting his victims in such a short time and a few hours later when Mikey had gone to check on him the genius was gone. No trace, no note, no sign of a struggle, just ….gone. Left them all without closure. Did he abandon them, did something terrible happen? All of their conclusions seemed atrocious to think about. All they knew was the genius was gone leaving giant hole in their family. It had left the resistance without their chief scientist and engineer and Aurora and his three brothers heartbroken. </p><p> </p><p>That day they lost Donatello wasn’t the end of Aurora and the resistances loss, as the war began to shift in Bishop’s favor their cause was rattled to the very core with another blow. Two years, ten months and two days to be exact…..but who was counting right? It had been nearly three years since that fateful day Bishop sprung his trap. Taking the remaining three brothers from the resistance, taking them from her. That day was burned in Aurora’s memory like a hot knife slicing through her every day she woke without them.</p><p> </p><p>It had been bad intel filtered through the enemies ranks to a one of their scouts, it was a testament to Bishops strategic genius. It was supposed to be a snatch and grab of a shipment of guns and ammo they so desperately needed for their cause. But as turtle luck would have it, a trap was waiting for them; a well thought out trap that left Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo captured struggling for freedom inside an electric charged lined box and Aurora along with the rest of their team fighting for their lives. </p><p> </p><p>Aurora didn’t remember screaming as they were stolen away in that turbulent storm but Casey and several of her men remembered. It haunted the men for days afterwards making most of them to avoid the frantic kunoichi.</p><p> </p><p>It took four consecutive days of no food or sleep and hysterical unsuccessful searching for the turtles for April and Casey to finally force Aurora to bed with a well-placed sedative in her tea. It proved just how exhausted Aurora was to not notice the drug in her tea. She was trained to sense foreign substances in her food but when April set the warm cup in her hands Aurora drank the tea without thought.</p><p> </p><p>She slept for two days straight afterwards and woke with new determination and a fiery anger. But it fizzled after two longs years of searching, reconnaissance and research. They were no closer to finding the location of the turtles then they were when they were first taken. It was becoming hopeless and the hope the turtles instilled had faded from the rebellion.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they hit the two-and-a-half-year mark when Aurora, Casey and a handful of their men were staking out a truck loaded with some unknown tech when their world came crashing down around them.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora entered into her private bathroom that was meant for her and four giant behemoths and turned on the shower. The racks that held their towels were empty. The towels long ago lost their scents so they were packed away in little hope of their owners returning. Leaning into the lukewarm spray Aurora ran her fingers over the long scar on her abdomen remembering that horrid day. The day they found the three missing brothers and the agony of losing them all over again.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a cold fall night in late October and the intel they had gotten showed a manifest of unknown tech that required a special unit to make sure it made it to its destination. It had to be important so they had to intercept it, it might be the edge they needed to help them finally turn the tables.</p><p> </p><p>There were four large SUV’s in the convoy, two in front and two tailing the large semi with no markings. Aurora and Casey followed closely on the roof tops watching the semi make its way towards its destination. After traveling to a mostly abandoned part of town they ordered the strike and the team converged on the convoy. Their team took to the vehicles while Aurora and her hockey fanatic friend took the cab of the semi.</p><p> </p><p>Casey jumped on the door smashing through the glass of the driver’s door knocking the driver in the face and gripped the wheel. “License and registration!” the masked man yelled with glee punch drunk on smashing some skulls. It had been a while since they had some action, just like Raphael Casey thrived off violence. It got their blood pumping and the thrill made for a rather enthusiastic night of fucking. April and Aurora’s sore bodies the next day were evidence to their prowess.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora landed on top of the cab watching her friend have his fun ready to assist when a loud shuttering bang shook the metal she was perched on.</p><p> </p><p>“This party is invitation only blondie, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>That voice, that fucking voice, her blood slowed in her veins while her body started to shake uncontrollably, “Raphael?” The hockey player and mission forgotten Aurora turned around to the ominous hulking frame of the brute, her brute. He was dressed head to toe in black combat armor, but his red mask remained, a cruel jab from Bishop no doubt. On his hands were fingerless gloves gripped tightly around his twin sai and that signature smirk played on his beautiful scared lips. It was still apparent the brute still worked out…a lot, she had no idea he could become more defined. In the moonlight the ridges of his muscles seemed to stick out more. Fuck he looked good.</p><p> </p><p>Her body moved on its own at the familiar sight of the red banded turtle. She allowed a choking sob break free as her arms came out reaching for the mutant. Unfortunately, the first contact from Raphael in three years was Aurora’s arm getting grabbed and roughly turned around rammed up against the front of the trailer with the business end of his sai in her spine.</p><p> </p><p>His weight pressed into her body and his scent filled her senses dulling her response time. “Listen here bitch, I don’t know how you know my name but there is no touching the fucking turtle.” His deep voice had venom to it as he dug the tip into her back gaining a pained cry from his captive.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah not without buying him a drink first.” Another familiar voice came from above taking another painful squeeze of her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Mikey!” Aurora screamed looking up to the vibrate baby blues of the youngest brother. “It’s me…oww fuck..it’s Aurora!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry lady you’re easy on the eyes in all but I got no clue who you are? All I know is you’re some place you’re not supposed to be, and we have a problem with that.” The end of Mikey’s chuck came down tapping at the top of her head. “But if you ask real nice, I’m sure I can convince Raphael here not to rip your arms off.”</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue the brute tugged back on her arms painfully. “Not likely. It’s been a grip since I’ve had some action.”</p><p> </p><p>The semi shuttered as the gears ground to a rolling stop, Casey must have gotten the driver out or subdued. She hoped the man had brought an extra pair of underwear because he was about to shit himself.  The door opened and her unsuspecting friend began to climb up to where she was, “Aurora, what are you doin…holy fucking shit! RAPHAEL! MIKEY!”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora pushed back into Raphael to give herself some room to move, “They don’t know us. They’re with him, be careful I haven’t seen Le…” as the color drained from Casey’s face and the cold steal of his katana pressed against her throat Aurora knew they had found the leader, or he had found them.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t deal in mercy,” Leo’s cold voice came from next to her, she hadn’t even heard him get on the truck. “Especially with thieves. Secure her Raphael, Mikey get Friday the 13<sup>th</sup> there.”</p><p> </p><p>Casey yelped out his alarm and jumped back just as the smallest of the brothers tore after him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love when they run.”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael secured her arms more pulling her away from the semi so Leo could get a better look at their prisoner. </p><p> </p><p>Aurora’s heart was going crazy as she looked upon his handsome face. He had the same dark clothes, but his protective armor was blue differing from Raph and Mikey’s black. His long sleeves had been pulled up to his elbows showing off his tattoo Mikey had given him so many years ago. Just like Raphael he had kept to a strict workout routine. Every part of him looked thicker, dense and mouthwatering. The scowl on his face on the other hand made the leader look dangerous, something Leo wasn’t supposed to look, not to her anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“She knew my name and Mikey’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? We have never crossed paths; how do you know my brother’s names?” Leo stepped closer adjusting the long blade of his katana so it rested on her carotid artery.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re name too Leonardo.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouthed opened to speak but an explosion rocked the trailer knocking both terrapins off balance. Aurora took the opportunity and lifted her knees and kicked the blue banded turtle in the plastron sending her and Raphael back and off the truck.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael’s shell took the brunt of the impact as they connected with the worn-out asphalt and with the momentum of their fall they rolled. In the commotion Raphael’s grip loosened allowing her to escape and roll free from his arms. As she pulled her katana free and readied herself bullets began to rain down.  </p><p> </p><p>“Casey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Over here with our little ball of sunshine! If I’m not mistaken, I think he’s gotten better!”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora looked to the front of the parked semi and saw Casey struggling against Michelangelo.</p><p> </p><p>“I could use a little help!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a little preoccupied at the moment.”  She heard Raph growl to her friend as Leo joined him.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora retreated with each step they took towards her. They looked like to jungle cats stalking their prey, every step smooth and calculated. No matter the situation it was breath taking to witness even if she was at the receiving end of their wrath. Both of the alpha males had that look in their eyes as they stalked forward, hungry and determined. Usually that look sent heat to her core but today it only instilled fear because they were here to make her scream in another way today.</p><p> </p><p>“Come one Leo, Raph, how do you not know who I am?” her hands adjust the hilts in her palms and lowered her stance. “I need you to remember me, you love me.”</p><p> </p><p>This made both the terrapins bark with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you? Fuck lady I wouldn’t mind seeing what’s under that outfit of yours, but I don’t love ya.” Raphael howled in jest coming closer. “I could love parts of ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo’s smile faded quickly and advanced on Aurora lifting his katana to his shoulder, “A trick no doubt, she must be part of the resistance we need to take her for questioning. Capture do not kill, are we clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah fearless, crystal clear. She needs ta be breathin’.”</p><p> </p><p>Then it began, both attacking with the speed she knew all too well. The only advantage to this fight was they didn’t remember Aurora had trained with them; hell, she had even taught them moves in their years together.</p><p> </p><p>Per usual Raphael advanced first sai out searching for the soft meat of her torso. He was predictable always straight forward so she knew what he was going to do next. Aurora dropped to one knee spinning from the jab just in time to block the twin blades belonging to Leonardo. Keeping the pressure on his blades the kunoichi turned her hips and kicked the brute in the chest plates sending him back on his shell with an angry grunt. She returned her attention to the main threat and pushed back against him. The metal sang and sparked from the force of their combined strength and the stoic frown plastered on Leo’s lips twisted up into a delighted leer.  </p><p> </p><p>“You have skills.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea.” Lunging up her skull connected with his and she pushed. Startled by her quick move the terrapin gave to her strength and his blades went up losing one in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping to her knees she spun kicking his feet out from under him and Leo went down hard. He responded in kind using his shell to his advantage spinning to return the favor. Jumping to his feet Leo took up his lost blade and advanced on Aurora who was already at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>By now Raphael had recovered and was just behind her and didn’t wait for an invitation. He lunged forward wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Aurora sheathed her weapons and used his momentum against him. Turning her body she gripped the thick forearms and bent forward pulling the terrapin up and over her shoulders.  The move caught the brute off guard and unwittingly followed through nearly hitting his older brother who side stepped the hurtling green mass.</p><p> </p><p>“Impressive, you just lifted 400 pounds over your shoulders. Only Michelangelo and I can manage that. Who taught you how to do that?” Leonardo lowered to a ready stance and cocked his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it now, do you want another demonstration?”</p><p> </p><p>Leo nodded, “Indeed I do.”  He shot for her but this time Aurora grabbed a wrist and kicked forward, the bottom of her foot colliding with his knee. It gave out and she pulled him to her and flipped him over her knee and onto his shell.</p><p>Wasting no time Aurora straddled his waist and with the flick of her wrist a katana came free pressing the blade to the thick column of his neck, “Your down fall was underestimating me. I know more about you then you do of me.”</p><p> </p><p>The massive terrapin relaxed under her weight keeping his hands at his side. “Perhaps, but you have done the same. You tell stories about us knowing each other, even talking about love which means you won’t do anything to hard us. My brothers and I on the other hand have no knowledge of the fact which means we won’t extend the same courtesy.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it the cold sheet of his kunai sliced through the soft tissue of her midriff spilling warm blood across his lower stomach.  And the man who had told her he would never harm her pushed her onto her back wrapping his hands around her throat. He shifted his weight which sufficiently pinned her under him unable to free her body .</p><p> </p><p>As her oxygen was cut off she could hear Raphael behind him, “I thought you wanted this one alive?”</p><p> </p><p>“This one is dangerous, it’s best to rid ourselves or her. Hopefully Mikey kept that human male alive.”</p><p> </p><p>She could maneuver around him and match his skill set but when it came to brute strength Leo had her beat 10/1. There was no way she was going to pry his hands from her throat. Her nails dug into the green scales of his wrists hoping to get a few inches to get air but only managed to gurgle a whimper. She could feel the warmth of her blood slipping down her sides and pooling under her body, Leonardo was going to kill her.</p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes bore down on her watching the life leave her body but it brought him no pleasure. Something inside him screamed for her release but Bishop wouldn’t be pleased with that outcome. She was the enemy and any high ranking resistance members were to be illuminated.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing down on her wind pipe Leo leaned down taking a pull of her scent. He froze and took a few deep breaths against her shoulder. It was familiar, her scent warmed his insides, and it was a strange feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“AURORA!”</p><p> </p><p>Her vision began to fade as her brain began to shut down, her throat was on fire and her body began to seize. Then her chest began to hurt like it was caving in on itself, this was death, it hurt. At least she got to see them one last time.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a barrage of bullets came their way ricocheting off Leo and Raph’s shells. Back up had arrived and swarmed the space. Leo’s hands released Aurora’s throat as Casey came hurtling towards him knocking Leo from her body.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Aurora knew she was in the infirmary back at headquarters waist wrapped in bandages and unable to speak due to the swelling in her throat. April had told her that the truck was lost and Leo, Raph and Mikey had gotten away. The mission was a bust but at least they knew they were still in New York. That was something.</p><p> </p><p>That was six months ago and they had yet to run into the brothers again.</p><p> </p><p>With the water running cold Aurora finished up her shower and got dressed in a black leggings and a soft grey tank top. When she reached the war room she found it filled with April, Casey and a handful of their most trusted men and woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back ya goon.” Aurora wrapped her arms around her friend’s shoulders kissing his cheek. “Took longer then you planned. She’s been driving me up the wall with her mother henning.”</p><p> </p><p>April’s hands went to her hips scowling at the kunoichi. “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Better you than me!”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s not… so what did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>Casey hoisted a bag up on the large table centered in the middle of the large room with a thud. His fingers hesitated on the zipper and smiled wickedly, “We know how he’s controlling them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unannouced visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rebellion finds the info they need to bring back hope to the ranks, but Aurora runs into trouble on her nightly rounds. Things do not go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of zipper unhinging was deafening. Each tooth that clicked opened was a step closer to their goal, to end this war and remove Bishops control from the masses. Aurora felt April edge a little closer running her fingers along hers for mutual support. The anticipation was killing them, and the two women were pretty sure Casey was takin his sweet time to show them what they had found. Melodramatic jerk.</p><p> </p><p>With the bag finally open, Casey locked eyes with the two women swallowing hard, his eyes were bright with hope and his lips spread wide in a playful grin. He pushed up his sleeve and lowered his hand into the satchel.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora could hear the slick squelch as her friend’s fingers wrapped around the apparently wet object and then the coppery scent of blood filtered into her senses. Her eyes trained in the opening and the kunoichi’s eyes widened at the first sight of crimson mangled flesh.</p><p> </p><p>A severed arm rose into view and a few of the lower ranking man gurgled their disgust stepping back. But Aurora and April had seen this carnage up close before so unfazed they closed in eager to see why he had brought back a bloody limb.</p><p> </p><p>“Casey why did you bring <em>that</em> back to the compound? Are you planning on smacking some bitches? Cause you know I’m always up for smackin’ some bitches.”</p><p> </p><p>The long-haired hockey player shot Aurora an annoyed look and pointed the stiff fingers of his new toy at the blonde. “Come here sunshine and let me test the first slap out on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hard pass Cas, haaard fucking pass. You ain’t touching me with that fuckin thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok you two that’s enough.” April huffed in frustration pinching the bridge of her nose. “Casey an explanation would be good right about now.”<br/><br/></p><p>“How about a demonstration?” Casey turned to one of the men who had followed him into the war room. “Ling, go get me a glass container with an airtight lid.”</p><p> </p><p>As the man nodded and disappeared out into the halls with his task Casey adjusted the dead limb in his hands and began to look it over. Aurora was about to give him more shit, but his eyes lit up and his hand clamped down around the circumference of the arm just a few inches from the wrist. In his excitement Casey turned the arm and that’s when Aurora saw the movement under the graying tissue just before Casey’s hand and the oozing end of the arm. It was subtle but she was able to pick up on it.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t able to locate Bishop’s main headquarters with those coordinates we got. That’s why it took us so long. Hell, we weren’t even planning on coming back yet, I had a few more leads I wanted to check up on. Suddenly we were found and attacked, after the fun was done Evans found this little guy near some much needed ammunition. As he was bending down to retrieve it he saw the skin fuckin move. Screamed like a little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d freak out too seeing movement in an arm no longer attached to a body. No one is expecting that….no one.” The handsome blonde intercepted Jones’s jab from the back of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora watched Casey’s new right-hand man Evans come up behind him punching her friend in the arm. His blue eyes found hers and nodded with a smile which Aurora reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>Just then the door swung open interrupting Casey’s story and the man Casey had sent out for a jar came back with his request. Casey hurried him forward and held the severed section over the open container. “Watch this.” His finger moved forward, and the unidentified object squirmed behind the pressure and began to move. To everyone’s horror as it neared the open flesh two tiny tentacles the size of strands of hair emerged through the dead tissue into the air wiggling and searching. After a few seconds the metal feelers retracted and tried to burrow back into the limb but found Casey’s hand blocking its way.</p><p> </p><p>Casey used his hand like a squeegee and urged the thing forward again and with a sloppy wet sound the thing along with blood and dead tissue slipped from the opening and dropped into the open jar with a clink. The lid was quickly secured over the jar locking the thing inside.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora and April closed in eyeing the now six flailing arms moving about in its glass prison carrying around an equally small round body.  It slinked around the mess inside, the tips of its arms moving it around like it was looking for something. Casey gave the jar a few gentle shakes sending the tiny metal object clinking around inside the container. “Creepy little fucker isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>After the jostling stopped the object gave up and the arms retracted back into its body and stopped moving seemingly going dormant.   </p><p> </p><p>Aurora cautiously took the glass from Casey and lifted it to eye level swirling its inactive contents around a bit, “It was like it was searching for something…like..”</p><p> </p><p>“Flesh.” Casey finished her sentence for her. “These are the things that are controlling them. They are constantly moving to avoid detection, but we need to know how they are controlling it’s hosts without attaching to the brain stem. This needs to get to R &amp; D right away. If we can figure out how to turn them off or make them exit the body we can get them all back……..we can get<em> them</em> back.”</p><p> </p><p>The last part of that statement was directed to April and Aurora no doubt an innuendo to the three brothers still alive. Aurora felt her heart clench at the thought and handed the jar back to the lieutenant who had fetched it. “R &amp; D now, this is priority.” The man nodded and took off without a word. “Without Donnie it could take a while but it’s a start……there’s hope again.”</p><p> </p><p>April moved around Casey to grip her friend’s shoulders, “We’ll get them back, we have too.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to.” Aurora repeated pulling April into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww I want in on this!” Casey whined lunging for the two women with two open arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you touch me with that hand Jones!” April squealed quickly separating from Aurora to avoid the bloody mess on her husband’s hand. Casey began laughing manically chasing after April until they both exiting the war room in a giggling fit leaving the rest of the occupancy smiling and lighthearted.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora had no idea what she would have done if she didn’t have April and Casey through this god damn shit storm. Loosing Donnie was hard enough but to lose the final three left Aurora inconsolable. She barely slept the first few months with uncharacteristic moods swings. She hated to think what foolish things she would have done if they hadn’t been there to talk her through her manic episodes. Those were dark times indeed and she thanked the gods for their love and friendship and the distraction of the resistance to keep her busy.</p><p> </p><p>As the room emptied Aurora found herself yearning for some fresh air and gathered a few supplies to head out into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Perched in her favorite spot above Time Square Aurora dangled her feet over the rooftop watching the mindless New York inhabitance trudge home after a long day’s work. It was nearly time for all good little boys and girls to be shut up in their homes. There had been a 9pm curfew placed over the United States to keep ‘the peace’ but it was mostly for the resistance. The mindless sheep did what was told of them never questioning the authority that held them captive. So, it was an easy way to spot someone who hadn’t been reprogramed yet. Disobedience meant free will.</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh Aurora uncapped her thermos and poured herself a steaming cup tea and drifted into a warm memory that transpired on that very rooftop. A memory that warmed more than her soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Rora, you look a little cold. Let us warm ya up.” Raphael’s rough voice drifted through her subconscious. His sounds always seemed to heat her up even when he wasn’t trying. That man had a knack for getting her motor running for the simplest things.</p><p> </p><p>It was a chilly evening that night and Raphael and Michelangelo had followed her out onto the rooftops for a quick run and a breath of fresh air before bed. She was enjoying the hustle and bustle of the evening below when two large green hands encircled her waist and two warm lips mouthed her shoulder.  Raphael’s tongue wormed around on the exposed skin of her shoulder before his teeth sunk down into the muscle. Aurora moaned at the pressure and Raph groaned in kind gently pulling her from the ledge. As she was removed from her precarious roost Mikey came into view with a mischievous look spread across his handsome face. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you could cut glass with those things.” Mikey growled palming her breasts with his large hands. “Here let me warm them up for you.” The youngest bent down and opened his wide mouth over her clothed right breast sucking at the fabric and mound hidden beneath. The heat from his mouth and saliva spread across her sweater making a different kind of heat bloom between her clenching thighs.</p><p> </p><p>She arched at the mouth at her front and leaned back into the mouth at her back sucking in labored breaths, “You two are incorrigible….hmmhh. We’re too exposed to do-uh—this up here.”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael growled into her neck and rocked his hips forward, “We’re fine, no one is looking to the rooftops for crime. Besides, it’s your fault we’re cold, you should help us get warm. I know of a few places on ya that a part of me could get really hot.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You tw-woo followed me out here and it’s not that cold you big babies.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey’s wondering hands slipped up her shirt and under her bra to grab hold of the breast he wasn’t latched onto. He moaned happily rolling the brown peak between his fingers getting another moan from their quarry.</p><p> </p><p>Within a few moments and no resistance Aurora found herself naked straddling Mikey while he lowered the mewling kunoichi onto his thick pulsating cock. Every inch that slipped up into her seizing walls stretched her open. His mouth ran over her throat leaving wets trails behind chilling her bare flesh. Mikey hissed with each thrust of his hips burying himself deeper into her heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Mik…uh..ey Jesus Christ. Fuck…” Mikey wasn’t the biggest of the four brothers, but he had a nice curve to his shaft which allowed him to nestle that spot at the roof of her cunt ever so nicely.</p><p> </p><p>With the overwhelming sensation of being stuffed full of Michelangelo Aurora almost forgot about the impatient brute behind her waiting for his turn to ‘get warm’. As Aurora was finally fully seated on Mikey cock Raphael rumbled behind them palming her cheeks spreading them with two keen thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>As his thumb inched inwards Aurora was lucid enough to remember she always came prepared. “My b-bag Raph..ohh…Mike…..”</p><p> </p><p>One massive mitt left her backside and rummaged through her bag lying at their feet. When the large mutant chuckled, she knew he had found when they needed. The snap of a cap and the wet sound of lube being expelled filled her ears making her hips rock making the younger turtle groan and press up into her heat. Then she felt the pad of Raphael’s moistened finger press against the tight ring of muscle and slip inside.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora whimpered at the slight discomfort but quickly adjusted to the intrusion and rocked back onto the large digit allowing it further into her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy little ninja. I don’t wanna hurt ya.” Raph cooed against the shell of her ear as he sunk his lubed finger deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Raph you gotta hurry bro. “Mikey pained voice cut through the night. “I need to move. I’m dying….h-here…”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I think I’m gonna take this slow. There’s nothing sexier than Aurora beggin for my dick.” His finger began to move with a sweet rhythm in and out stretching and prepping the hot passage. The brute hoped the kunoichi was just as impatient as he was, there was no way he would last long. Just the pull her body on his finger alone was making him painfully hard. Raphael leaned down again pushing her head to the side to gain access her Aurora’s throat. Up and down his mouth worked across her pulse point leaving red marks from his teeth marking her.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora could already feel the heat and pressure coil in her abdomen and Raphael wasn’t even inside her and Mikey stationary. She was panting now with slow little moans rolling off her tongue as Raphael’s large finger started to move faster working deeper and deeper. Her whole body began to vibrate with need making the impulse to fuck herself on Michelangelo’s sheath cock become excruciating. She needed her release, it was starting to hurt from the pressure building in her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Raph please..ugh…fu….”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that Rora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please I need it, I need you, I need both of you to fu..u…cking finish what you started.” Aurora growled out her sexual frustration clenching around Mikey’s embedded cock and Raph’s finger.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael grunted at the tightening muscles around his finger and snapped his teeth on her neck while pulling his finger free. “You want my cock?” he hissed into her trapped flesh as his hand coated his aching cock liberally with lube.</p><p> </p><p>The lewd sounds of him lubing his shaft for entry made Aurora’s core throb and clench to the point of pain. Grabbing a hold of Mikey shoulders, she lifted her body up dragging the tip of Mikey length across the roof of her dripping canal. It eased the ache for a second but Mikey’s hands tightened on her hips at the friction rolling his hips up sheathing himself again.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby girl.” Mikey hissed pulling her down, so the tip of his cock pressed against the opening of her cervix. “Always so fucking tight.”     </p><p> </p><p>Raphael bit down harder on the meat of her shoulder to exert his dominance and hold her in place while he lined up with his reward. Grabbing the base of his shaft the brute ran the helm of himself over the puckered entrance smearing both his pre-come and lube across the prepped hole. He pressed forward just slightly to tease her barely breaking the barrier. Her body was shaking, and he knew it was time to give her and them the relief they needed.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora’s lips parted as the large head slipped past the first ring and sunk in with no resistance. His hands moved to Aurora’s hips and pushed forward gliding into the tight heat until the large terrapin bottomed out with a grunt. With all of his restraint Raphael stilled unwilling to hurt her as Aurora got used to the massive intrusion. He could already hear her taking in large uneven breaths; he didn’t want her to pass out from being over stimulated. The first time it happened scared all of them to death. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly Aurora felt her body relax excepting the feeling of being stuffed to the brim with two enormous mutant cocks. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as Aurora moaned feeling the front of Raph’s plastron press against her backside indicating he was given her every inch of him. “Mmmm Raph…Mike so fucking big…. So fucking good.” She had been with them like this before, so the pain was barely noticeable anymore at the first penetration it was just the overpowering feeling of being possessed by these enormous mutants. The high of being theirs never seemed to fade and always heightened when they were intimate. Fuck it felt like they were in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>The first tentative thrust from Raphael brought Aurora out of her euphoric daze and back to reality. This time Mikey followed suit snapping up into her body and the combined inner stimulation was an eruption of blissful ecstasy. The air in her lungs caught and she gripped the rim of Mikey’s shell as they both began to fuck her in tandem. Each one moved at a different pace and buried deep at different times, she felt like laughing and crying at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Each drive of their hips sent the momentum up and into her body making her practically slam back down on their cocks each time gravity brought her back down to earth. She had to hold onto Mike to ground herself otherwise she felt she’d float away. Even through the haze of her turtle induced heaven she could feel them around her, touching her, holding her, making sure she was enjoying the experience, attentive, safe. They poured themselves into the act making it seem there was only one soul not three. Never, she would never tire of them, all of them. She would die without them, existence without its meaning.</p><p> </p><p>Every cell in her body was set a light, throbbing and screaming as the crest of her climax bloomed quickly. It raced from her toes filling her blood with fire coursing up into her belly boiling over.  </p><p> </p><p>Mikey gripped her chin pulling her face down to his so he could kiss her, a breath stealing kiss that made the world stop turning. Then Raphael nuzzled her neck puffing out heavy warm air against her heated skin and he whimpered three words that sent her toppling over her earth-shattering peak. Three words she loved to hear from each and every one of them. Three words that broke the damn and sent her spiraling out of control and up and over the crest of her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora’s body seized as the climax that had been building snapped with such intensity she blacked out for a few seconds. Both mutants rumbled deep in their chest as Aurora clamped down on their frantic lengths sending them both into oblivion.  </p><p> </p><p>Their roars of climax echoed across the rooftops making a few lights flicker on in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel them both as they expanded inside of her and set forth the tidal wave of thick warm semen coating her insides with each pulse. The heat, the rush of sweet heat of their orgasms flooded Aurora’s body until it spilled out around them and onto the ground below. Raphael and Michelangelo’s hips staggered to uneven drives until they poured ever ounce with their release into her body affectively marketing her on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>Still hazy from her release Aurora became aware of Mikey peppering her lips with kisses repeating those three words over and over. His breathing was erratic, and his chest heaved gasping for much needed oxygen. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Raphael repeated, both still unwilling to uncouple from her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you both so much.” Aurora cried grasping wildly at the two mutants.</p><p> </p><p>The tepid splash of tears made Aurora jump; hot thick tears cascading down her cheeks hitting her hands and spilling into her mug of cooling tea.  That daydream took her deep. She was back on the rooftop, alone and cold yet again. What she wouldn’t give to really have them here again.</p><p> </p><p>Slowing her breathing back to normal Aurora wiped the moister from her face and took a long pull of her tea.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora turned her body looking at the unit they had been perched on so close together. It was so long ago, but yet so vivid in her memory. Her body was still hot from the daydream and she didn’t want the feeling to go away just yet. Damn, she needed to get a hold of herself. These types of moments could leave her vulnerable, she had lost herself in it and that was dangerous. Out in the open after curfew, she was asking to be picked up and infested with those little metal demons.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if she was taken would Bishop post her with them? Would he reunite her with the three brothers? She was just as useful.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly movement from a few roofs over made Aurora disappear into the shadows. Her hand dipped into her hip satchel and pulled forth the night goggles Donnie had made for her. She had to wait a few moments, but the large body hurtled itself from one rooftop to another concealing itself into the darkness as it landed.</p><p> </p><p>She saw the massive body for only a few seconds but there was no mistaking the shape and size. It was of the mutant turtle variety, too bulky to be Leo but too tall for Mikey that left her brute. His name slipped past her lips in an unsteady whisper. “Raphael.” It had been six months since their last appearance, since they had done enough damage to confine her to the infirmary for two weeks.   </p><p> </p><p>Her hand hovered over the earpiece contemplating calling Casey, he would want to know what was going on, but he had just gotten home, and April had missed him terribly. It would be rude to interrupt their alone time.</p><p> </p><p>She would handle this on her own, it was only one of them and she wouldn’t make contact. Just observe, see what he was up too. Closing up her thermo Aurora left it on the roof top to retrieve later and headed towards Raphael keeping to the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take her long to catch up to the cumbersome terrapin keeping to the opposite side of the building to conceal her presence. With her line of sight she could see him slip from the shadows and lean over the side of the building peering down at something below.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly and without a sound the kunoichi moved across the rooftop until she was sitting above the unsuspecting turtle on an overhang.</p><p> </p><p>He was surveying the street below, paying very close attention to every face that passed by. He was looking for someone…but whom and why was he alone?</p><p> </p><p>True to Raphael’s nature after about an hour he got impatient and backed up launching himself to another rooftop for further recognizance.  He did this several times throughout the night getting more and more agitated as the night wore on. Aurora would stay close watching her brute carefully rememorizing every line of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Three years was a long time to not be able to admire one of your lover’s bodies. There would be nights where she would lie in bed just to watch them sleep. Watch the plates of their plastrons rise and fall with the even breathing of their slumber. Gently touch their scaled skin and enjoy the soft sounds they would make at the soothing contact. Now she had one right in front of her, within reach but still so very far away.</p><p> </p><p>Even though most of his lustrous green skin was covered by black fabric and some sort of hard alloy armor Aurora could still admire the muscles flex and shift below its covering. It was such a shame, their bodies were amazing, god like if you will and to cover such a work of art with clothing was cruel. It was one of the reasons she disliked winter, in the brutal frigid months the turtles would put on clothes to help retain their heat. She’d pout and shuffle her hands under their clothes making them chuckle with amusement.  </p><p> </p><p>After a while the red banded behemoth began fidgeting with his sai, balancing the tip of the forked blade on his finger and lodging it into the rooftop for target practice.</p><p> </p><p>She had been with Raphael several hours when the wind began to pick up, a storm was rolling in. The breeze whipped around the trash left behind by vagabonds giving the brute new moving targets. Then the breeze changed directions. Aurora watched as the wind flipped through her blonde locks and travel from her hiding spot to ruffle the tails of Raphael’s mask.</p><p> </p><p>All at once his sai stopped moving and his nostrils flared scenting the air. The hard line set on his lips loosened widening until she saw the whites of his teeth. She had been made.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are.” He cooed darkly getting to his massive feet slowly. Holstering his weapon the terrapin turned to the darkness of the rooftop staring at nothing. He knew she was there but had yet to locate her. “I’ve been looking for you blondie but it looks like you found me first.” Taking a few steps Raphael scented the air once again but was unable to catch her smell. “That’s not an easy feet either, no one has been able to sneak up on my brothers and I.”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora remained silent as Raphael began strolling around the rooftop in search for his prey. She kept a safe distance at all times making sure not to lose sight of the turtle, he didn’t know where she was at the moment but her luck was sure to run out if she wasn’t diligent.</p><p> </p><p>He had been looking for <em>her</em> this whole time, how long had he been looking for her? Longer than today’s search, days, weeks, months? And so close to home base too. That was an unsettling thought. If this became physical she needed to lead him away. The safety of their home was priority.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you did a number on Fearless when we first met ya? Kept telling Mike and I how you smelt familiar. Couldn’t sleep for a few days after that, no amount of meditation could bring him peace. Even tried finding you a few times but let’s be honest we had no idea where to even start lookin’. He still talks about ya but it’s become less frequent now. I finally figured I needed to see what he was talking about. I mean I got a small taste but Leo got a face full of that blonde hair of yours. I wanna see what the hubbub is all about.  Maybe sample the goods.”</p><p> </p><p>With each break in words Raph would stop walking and listen, turning his head to observe the silence trying to find notion of her whereabouts. She gave him no clue, not yet at least. But it was intriguing to know she had affected Leo to some extent and peeked Raph’s enough for him to become successful in narrowing down her location.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you come out?” He continued, his voice dropping an active taking a seductive tone. But she wasn’t naive, as much as she loved that god damn voice he used to seduce her in the past, this Raphael had no intention on being a good turtle. Deceit was his game and Aurora wasn’t going to play.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael started to get more aggravated as he continued to search for her. “Come on beautiful, come say hi to Raphie.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then her luck ran out, another gust of wind brew past Aurora directing her scent right to the brute’s beak.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as his face turned to her position she moved and with the inhuman speed they all possessed it didn’t take long for the brute to catch up. The only silver lining was he wasn’t trying to be quite so the heavy footfalls that came from behind were the warning she needed to avoid his giant mitts.</p><p> </p><p>When he swung for her Aurora turned abruptly and swung up on top of an abandoned water tower evading his clutches. Thankfully and unlike Raph he didn’t follow but kept his eyes on her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello my love, why don’t you come down here for a kiss?” those honeyed eyes sparkled and those lips turned into that wicked smile that drove her mad. He moved closer to the tower and slowly began to climb the rotting wood braces as if he didn’t want to spook her.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand rested on the hilt of a katana at her hip as she moved across the top of the tower away from the ascending terrapin, “Tempting Raphael, so very tempting but I think distance is the best for you and I right now….a lot of distance.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes abruptly grew sad as he reached the top quicker then she anticipated, “I thought you loved me? Don’t’ you want me to hold you? Kiss you? Love you?” He took a step closer and the sorrowful look darkened, those honey eyes swirling with a new emotion, one she hadn’t seen in years…lust. “Or maybe you want something else? Something no human could give you….” His three fingered hand lowered to the now apparent bulge forming under his pants. The palm of his hand rubbed from base to tip rumbling at the friction of his actions. “It’s weird ya know.” He husked gripping the hardening appendage firmly over his clothing. “We’ve had more women then I can count throwin themselves at us. Trying to get us into bed but none, not a fuckin one stirred anything in any of us. Even Mike who tugs it at least once a day had no interest. But the moment your violet eyes and blonde hair came around you’re all we can think about. I didn’t tell fearless about my fascination cause I didn’t want him to lose focus on our mission more then he already has. And Mike has only told me about his dreams, that kinky little fucker. You’ve become a bit of a big deal for us. Fuck, I’ve had so many dreams about fuckin ya raw. Balls deep marking you in so many god damn ways I’d lose count.” She could see him panting now. He was losing a bit of himself in this. “Leo hasn’t told me but I know he’s been dreamin too. Mr. Always in Control of My Body has woken up with morning wood so many times in these past six months.”  </p><p> </p><p>Aurora tried so fucking hard not to watch him palm himself, the memory she had relived a few hours ago only made her arousal bloom faster. She didn’t know what to do with this information. Swallowing the nonexistent saliva in her mouth the kunoichi tried to regulate her breathing and the heat pooling between her thighs. She needed to get herself under control, this was dangerous, he was dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>As her feet came to the end of the old barrel Aurora took a deep breath and leaned back doing a backward swam dive off the water tower. She tucked and rolled, hitting the rooftop coming to her feet in one solid move. She turned to run she needed the space and the time to collect her thoughts but Raphael followed right behind her colliding with solid ground right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh uh beautiful.” He rose to his full height looming over Aurora backing his prey up until her backside hit the side of a small maintenance shed. One hand hit the side of the shed next to her head and the other returned to its previous task. But this time his hand sank below the barrier going straight for the engorged length.</p><p> </p><p>His scent hit her now, heady and thick dulling her senses. She was in trouble; she should have called Casey for back up. Fight, run, get away but her body refused to move. Her traitorous body would surely be the end of her.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael leaned down pushing her head to the side to gain access to the slender column of her throat nuzzling through the blonde locks of her hair. His hot breath cascaded over the heated flesh causing a rush of Goosebumps to erupt across her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Then she heard him take in a long pull of her scent and the sound that came from the depths of his chest nearly made her knees give out. The sound sent vibrations through the air and into her chest rocketing straight down to her dripping core. Fuck this was so wrong; she needed to get out of here but her body screamed for him. She wanted to drink his scent in, to taste him again. It was taking all of her self control not to reach out for him but this wasn’t her Raphael. It was in body but not in sprit.</p><p> </p><p>“You do smell familiar.” He rumbled deep and low. “You smell like home, you smell like you’re mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Aquarium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raphael is a being of raw energy and he can take a lot out of someone. After their encounter Aurora in drained and heads to a place she knows is safe. There she finds more then she was planning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael had always been….overwhelming, the one to leave her breathless, boneless and tied up in knots after a rough session of love making.  He knew what buttons to press, the right pressure to touch at just the right places. Raphael was a master of breaking down walls and getting exactly what he wanted by making Aurora realize she wanted the very same thing. This Raphael was no different.</p><p>Aurora could feel her heart in her chest as his sinful lips found the pulse point bringing the skin into his mouth and sucked until the blood vessels burst. As he continued to molest the skin in his mouth Raphael’s left hand moved to her backside gripping the apple of ass and squeezed. Aurora tried; she really did, but found it impossible to stop the moan escaping between her parted lips. Memories flooded back as he pressed her into the side of building with his immense frame while licking at the now red mark that spread across her skin.</p><p>Raphael did this regularly when they were hers and hers alone. He’d mark her mostly in the mornings when they’d get a few moments alone and he take the first fuck of the day and the subtle mark on her neck would remind Fearless that he had, had their kunoichi first. It was a game the alphas played on the regular always trying to one up each other which Aurora didn’t mind being the object of their attentions. Being on the receiving end of their insatiable sex drive was something she would never complain about. Mike and Don were nearly as bad but they tended to be a little more submissive to her.</p><p>“Raphael.”</p><p>“That’s so fuckin’ pretty, say it again.” Raphael husked pressing his knee between her thighs to widen her stance. “Why the fuck do I want ya so bad? Like I’ve been starving for years and you’re the only thing to satisfy my hunger?”</p><p>Aurora fought with her body as it responded favorably to his impatient treatment. Her hands shook reaching for the rim of his shell and willed herself not to pull him closer but to keep him at bay. She had to get her libido under control, this was not her Raphael. She took a deep breath and pushed; the mouth that was sampling the column of her throat was detached and growled its warning of displeasure.   </p><p>It was now she could hear his labored breathing as the disconnect from his body allowed some of her senses to return. Even in the low light Aurora could see his pupils dilated, Raphael’s ravenous sex drive was in full gear and his sights were locked in on the kunoichi. She needed to be quick and utilize all of her tricks because despite the throb between her legs Aurora wasn’t going to give him what he wanted and she could tell he really wanted it.</p><p>“Come girly, I can smell ya, I know you want this too. And if we’ve fucked before I know ya can take me.” The eager mutant moved forward again his hands searching to reclaim the roundness of her backside.</p><p>Aurora jumped gripping the lip of the roof’s overhang and lifted up and out of range of those gifted three fingered hands. Her legs spread clearing his towering height and using her stomach muscles reared back and launched herself over the mutant landing just behind him.</p><p>Raphael fist slammed into the wood siding and whirled around with a manic smile widening over his scarred lips. “Playin hard to get huh? That’s ok cause I love the thrill of the chase. When I catch ya I’m gonna make you scream my name and mark you inside and out. That way Fearless will know who had ya first.” Just then the brute stopped his forward motion and blinked eyeing Aurora carefully. “I’m havin déjà vu right now, like I’ve said those words before. But Leo and I have never…….”</p><p>He looked confused running his hand over his scalp before clamping both hands over his skull grunting in pain. “God my skull, it hurts all of a sudden.”</p><p>Aurora took the moment of his distraction and kicked the solid turtle in the chest sending him back on his shell. With the quickness of her training she moved over the enormous turtle and pressed under his left arm pit and above his plastron to the right of his clavicle, right where she needed to immobilize the deadly terrapin. The mutant hissed in discomfort as his body succumbed to the pressure points and every muscle in his cumbersome frame let go of its tension leaving him helpless to the tempting woman.</p><p>Despite his arms and legs useless his lips still worked just fine, “Ain’t you full of fuckin’ surprises. Pressure points, I’ve only seen Leo use those. Looks like I seriously underestimated your abilities. I promise that won’t happen again. That is unless you plan on killin me beautiful.”</p><p>Aurora straddled his hips and leaned down settling her elbows on his chest and her head in her hands. “It’s Aurora, and don’t worry handsome those pressure points will wear off in about 15 minutes. I don’t want you dead I just wanna have a few words. You are having déjà vu because you and Leonardo have both had me, but so has Mikey and Donnie.” Saying his name out loud still hurt but the furrowing brows and a grunt of pain that came from Raphael indicated his brain was trying to access the suppressed memories. “You and Fearless would play a game practically every day. It was called ‘Who fucked the kunoichi first.’ It was a game I enjoyed being included in. You see, I know a lot about you. I know you’re just a little bigger then Leo with a slight curve to the left. You have a long scar that runs from the top of your thigh down to your knee. I know that you love your adonis line stroked.” Her right hand disappeared between them dipping under his waistband to find the well defined line of muscle just under his plastron connecting to his groin.</p><p>The immobilized turtle tried tilting his hips up into her fingers as they ran the length of the line coming to a stop just before his cock. “Fuck!” his head dropped back to the tar roof and rumbled as her fingers moved down bypassing the rock hard rod of flesh and the hanging green globes. “Ah come on!”</p><p>Aurora leaned down ghosting her lips over his, the tip of her tongue darted out running along his lower lip and he leaned up to catch the appendage sucking it into his mouth. She allowed it briefly having her first taste of Raphael in years. She opened her mouth and swept her tongue into his mouth giving him a deep kiss and broke free. “I also know your little kink.” The pad of her finger ran just under the green sacks tracing the line of flesh just under them. “I know when you get head you love to get your prostate massaged.” Just then her finger ran over the puckered entrance and the brute gasped as the soft pad of her finger pressed against the flesh just enough to make him groan.</p><p>“Fucking impossible…ugghh…..fuck……”</p><p>“I know every inch of your body Raph.” Her hand moved up again and the palm of her hand finally gave him the attention the mutant had been craving and gripped the pulsing cock firmly. Aurora closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, this was getting way out of hand but she needed his attention, his full attention and she had it now for sure. “As much as I want to ride you until we’re both sweaty and satisfied…”</p><p>“Please, dear gods, please do blondie.”   </p><p>“Your boss isn’t who you think he is Raphael. Bishop took you from me, from the resistance and put something in your bodies to make you obedient.” Her fingers slid down to the base of his shaft and twisted just the way he liked it. “And you Raphael are anything but obedient.<br/><br/></p><p>“Fu—hck….What the fuck are you talkin about? Fuckin shell, just-t like that!”</p><p>“It’s small and metal or some kind of alloy, we’re not sure. It moves around your body somehow keeping you and your brothers under his control. Keeping millions under his control.” Her hand released his cock and Aurora leaned up much to Raphael’s displeasure.</p><p>“I ain’t got nothing in my body controlling me. I ain’t no one’s puppet!”</p><p>“Oh I know.  You’re not one to take orders, at least without questioning their validity first. It was the main theme of yours and Leo’s fights. But why do you think it hurts when you try to remember? Why you and your brothers are drawn to me? Why the name Donnie pulls at something deep inside you? You had another brother but he disappeared and we had no idea what happened to him. It still haunts us to this day. Can you remember anything prior to five years ago? Your childhood?” Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Aurora could see his finger twitch, it was time to leave.</p><p>Her fingers rested on his chest and ran over the hard lines letting out a shaky breath and stood.</p><p>“Hey, wait! Where ya going? You can’t leave me like this? Fuckin tease!”</p><p>Aurora moved off of him and took a few steps back edging the shadows of the roof. “The feeling is coming back in your body and I can’t be here when it does. I’ll be seein you red…” And with that she disappeared from his view and began her escape listening to the roar of her name fade with the distance.</p><p>She didn’t stop; Aurora ran and ran bypassing home base just in case he would take chase. She wouldn’t take any more chances; she did enough of that tonight. Keeping to the darkness Aurora slipped below the streets and made the trek to her own personal hideout.</p><p>The lair had been abandoned shortly after Bishop earned his edge in the war. The turtles and Aurora moved to the resistance’s hideout to stay close to the news and the help. So the lair was still only known to a select few. Since the five original tenants were either gone or unable to remember its location only Aurora, Casey and April knew of its existence.</p><p>Aurora made a trip to the lair at least once a month to make sure everything was running and that it was still stocked just in case of emergencies. Just in cases the resistance fell and they needed a new place to lay low.</p><p>The vacant rooms still hurt to look at, Donnie’s lab sat with abandoned machines and projects never to be finished again. The room with the rice paper doors had been missing its owner for the longest. Running her fingers along the teak wood frame Aurora pushed it open and kneeled at the opening. In the middle of the room was a beautiful ornate Japanese table and sat upon it was a green urn filled with the remains of Master Splinter.</p><p>“Good evening Sensei, I know it’s been a while since I’ve visited but I figured you’d like an update on your sons. I had a run in with Raph this evening; he didn’t try to kill me this time so that was a bonus. I had to use a few of my tricks to get him to listen but I think I might have moved a few brain cells around a bit. I..may have kissed him but it was unavoidable. “Her eyes lifted to the vessel and let out a heavy sigh. “Ok maybe it wasn’t but….it’s been so long and I was weak. He did have something interesting to say. Supposedly I have been a regular topic of conversation with those three. That’s something I guess.” Getting back to her feet Aurora bowed. “Sensei.”</p><p>She moved about the lair until she entered their room looking at the giant makeshift bed. She remembered the day Mikey had suggested the consolidation of their sleeping arrangements. He had been so proud of himself he was simply beaming from ear to ear.</p><p>“What the fuck did ya do shell for brains?” Raphael was circling the massive arrangement of mattresses, blankets and pillows. Even though he was a bit annoyed Aurora could see the wheels spinning in his head.</p><p>Mikey took a few steps back and rushed his creation grabbing Aurora as he went. Aurora screamed in shock as the youngest hurtled her and him onto the mass with a very comfortable collision of bedding. “No more fighting over who gets to sleep with Rora. Now it’s just gonna be a giant turtle pile with her in the middle.”</p><p>Leo stood in the doorway with his massive arms crossed over his chest; his face was unreadable as he watched Mikey molest Aurora with his signature enthusiasm.</p><p>“I don’t usually say this but…..” Donnie was right next to Leo but his expression was much more readable. The big toothy grin widened and the genius followed the two into the bed helping Mikey strip the kunoichi of her clothes. “This is probably the best idea you’ve ever had Mike.”</p><p>“Leo! Raph!” Aurora squealed mock fighting off two of her lovers. “Are you gonna just sit there and let them take advantage of me like this?”</p><p>The two alphas finally found each other’s gaze and stepped from their positions. Raphael rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck while Leo slipped a kunai from his thigh holster.</p><p>“It looks like you two are taking way too long to rid her of her clothes. I think you need to let a master take over.”</p><p>Raphael moved with Leo and lunged, “Not if I get to her first Fearless.”</p><p>The introduction to the new bed was christened with their first fivesome leaving Aurora walking a little funny the next few days. She still found it unbelievable she was once in a relationship with four mutant turtles. Aurora remembered how good it was and how amazing each of them were to her. Something that good wasn’t meant to last. Life could be so cruel sometimes, a taste of heaven before it was ripped from her grasp.  </p><p>Aurora crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. The interaction with Raph had left her shaken and emotionally drained, something she was not expecting for the nights events. She had nearly given in to his advances and that worried her. But then again the closer he got and the longer he was in close proximity he seemed to lose more and more control. As she mentioned things from his past Raph’s head began to hurt as if the memories were trying to resurface. Maybe she should have given in?</p><p>Their scent had left the room long ago but the indents from their shells remained. Her fingers trailed along the massive divots imagining their slumbering bodies just next to her. She imagined Raphael turning to her and his honey eyes opening to find her staring at him.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?”</p><p>“I’m just imagining you guys here with me.” Her hand reached out and ran her palm across his cheek smiling as he leaned into the touch. “I miss you.”</p><p>Raphael moved closer running his fingers through Aurora’s hair gripping the back of her skull gently, “We may not realize it but we miss you too. But I’m hopin’ you guys can figure those fuckin little things out. I wanna come home; we wanna come home to you.”</p><p>“We’re working on it I promise. It’s just gonna take a little longer without Don here to head the charge. We’ll get you home; we’ll get all of you home or die trying.”</p><p>“Nah Rora don’t do that. I can’t fuck you into next year when I’m free of this bullshit if you’re dead. You need to stay alive and strong cause this isn’t gonna get easier, it’s only gonna get harder.” Raphael leaned in giving her his signature smirk. “Speaking of harder….”</p><p>Aurora closed her eyes and waited, but like all of her other day dreams those lips never came. No arms came to claim her. By the time she opened her eyes Raphael was gone and his indent cold as death. Tears began to form in her eyes as she stared at where bulky terrapin had just been laying.  She was tired, so fucking tired.</p><p>The next thing Aurora knew, she was being jolted awake to the com flush in her ear blowing up with a familiar worried voice.</p><p>“Base to White Skull, base to White Skull. Where the fuck are you!?” April’s angry voice boomed in her ear. Just under the irritation Aurora could hear the fear in the back of her throat clawing at her subconscious praying her friend wasn’t captured or worse….. dead.</p><p>She must have fallen asleep, poor April had enough to worry about. Pressing the com in her ear Aurora yawned and replied quickly, “This is White Skull to base. My apologies I had an unannounced visit from Red Bear. I was unsure if I was being followed so I took refuge in the aquarium just in case. I didn’t want to compromise the base just in case he had gotten the best of me.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” April’s voice instantly softened understanding the code words and knowing she was safe.</p><p>Aurora let out a heavy sigh and nodded to mostly herself, “Yeah I’m ok, I must have fell asleep. I’ll return at dawn.”</p><p>“Be careful White Skull, I…..we’ll see you in a few hours. Over and out.”</p><p>As the com went cold Aurora sat up pushing the blankets from her body. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she made her way to the kitchen for something to drink.</p><p>The genius’s sewage powered generator was still working like a dream. As long as the human race still occupied New York City there would always be an endless amount of human waste. Donnie had figured out a way to harness that power and turn it into unlimited power for the Lair. The lights remained functional, along with all the kitchen appliances as well as the bathrooms. God she missed him.</p><p>The fridge was the least supplied appliance. It held perishables and in a secret lair uninhabited most of the time it was unwise to keep it stocked with items that would go bad quickly. The freezer held most of the food and the fridge held water, pop and butter.</p><p>Pulling out a bottle of water she cracked the top and downed the whole contents in one gulp.</p><p>“Fuck!” Aurora growled throwing the now empty bottle in the trash. “My thermos! Now I gotta go get it.”</p><p>Just then a burst of light from Donnie’s lab distracted Aurora from her lost item. In a flash  her hands went the hilts of her katana and unsheathed them with a low sing. Her feet made no sound as the kunoichi made her way to the partly closed door currently displaying a spectacular show of multi colors.</p><p>She could hear electricity snap and crackle and a low hum of some kind as the light show pulsed faster and faster. As she reached the partially open door to Donatello’s lab Aurora peered through the crack and felt her heart stop and burst all at the same time.</p><p>Her katanas slipped from her grip clattering to the ground at her feet. In a hurried burst of energy her fingers found the edge of the metal doors and pushed with all her might.</p><p>“DONNIE!?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An emotional day ends with an unexpected guest with an undecided mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could see Donnie; plain as fucking day but behind what seemed like a blue portal in flux. The light was in the middle of a giant arch, something the genius had been working on for years but was unable to get powered up. He had told her it was supposed to be a window between dimensions or possibly more. Leo had hoped it would be an easier way to move from Earth to the battle nexus and visiting Usagi but when the war had started it was abandoned for more important issues.</p><p> </p><p>It was like looking at an old tube television that didn’t have the best reception. The rolling lines of static rolled up the portal skewing her view of him occasionally but there was no doubt, it was her beautiful nerd.</p><p> </p><p>She could see most of his body and he was typing away at a tablet in his hand. His goggles that sat upon his bald crown were smaller yet looked more advanced but that purple mask was still wrapped around his skull. Her feet moved before her mind caught up with them racing towards the gorgeous sight of the tall genius. “Don!”</p><p> </p><p>His head snapped up at her voice “Aurora!” Don’s voice was muffled like static, distant but she heard him. God he looked beautiful and most importantly alive!</p><p> </p><p>The view of the tall terrapin in the vortex suddenly became unstable swirling violently around him. Shrinking and growing with each pop of energy, like it was threatening to sever the connection at any moment. Aurora hurried to cross the large lab but the closer she got to it, the smaller the portal seemed. It was going away; she was going to lose him again!</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit!” She heard him growl looking down at the tablet that was now out of sight. “It’s still not right.” His brown eyes rose in sheer panic locked in on his advancing kunoichi. Donatello’s green arm pushed through the closing vortex outstretched for contact. “Aurora!”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Donnie!” She reached his hand just in time grasping it tightly reveling in the feeling of his three fingered appendage, he was warm and real. “Where are you?” she was nearly sobbing now as the portal shrunk further leaving only his shoulders and head visible. Her grip tightened on his hand ready to yank his tall ass through the opening. But then the warm flesh in her hand began to disappear, fazing in and out of solid matter much to her horror. No, she didn’t want to me alone anymore…..</p><p> </p><p>“Auo….r…a……I’m …st……tryi…….to get…….back.” his voice was breaking up along with the view of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no Donnie please I need you!”</p><p> </p><p>“My….broth…..I mis……..Aur...love………” Then the portal snapped and fizzled loudly before shutting down with a bang taking Donatello with it.</p><p> </p><p>The lab sank into darkness once again as the arch powered down. He was right there; she was touching him…..after 3 years Aurora had Donatello within her grasp. The crushing realization he was gone again brought Aurora to her knees. The cement floor was unforgiving but that pain didn’t matter. Her hands lifted to her nose and took a good pull finding his scent there, faint but it was there. She pressed the palms of her hands to her face trying not to cry, this wasn’t a bad thing, she had to remind herself. They thought he was dead; the idea of Donnie abandoning them was too incomprehensible to entertain so the other options were terrifying. Or maybe he was locked away in Bishop’s keep doing work for him against his will, the one they could never find. But now, now it was clear he had been transported someplace, someplace he was trying to return from. He was trying to get back; she had to hold onto that, it was all she had.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly she got her to feet, the resistance needed to know this. Maybe there was something they could do. Casey, April and Aurora could bring the arch back to head quarters and see if they could get it back open, find the last location of the transmission?</p><p> </p><p>Aurora began closing the Lair back down prepping for its extended hibernation. One last look at their bed she flicked off the light and made her way back up into streets of New York. April and Casey would be happy to know Donatello was alive and it would give the resistance new hope. It gave her hope.</p><p> </p><p>She kept to the roofs avoiding prying eyes from the streets. The way home was straight forward but still on high alert Aurora took a few extra turns to make sure she wasn’t being followed, even sitting in the shadows of a billboard to keep an eye on the horizon. There was no telling how persistence Raphael was in this state.</p><p> </p><p>When she deemed it safe to return to base Aurora slipped into the abandoned warehouse by the Hudson keeping to the shadows.  Moving past the old canning machinery and empty shattered crates the blonde made it to the secret door to the resistance’s base.</p><p> </p><p>As she reached the main level Aurora was greeted by April and Casey who looked like they had just returned their selves hands filled with boxes. April turned and let out a long breath seeing her friend returned safely.</p><p> </p><p>Casey set down the two boxes he had been carrying and greeted the kunoichi with a hug. “You ran into him? How’d the asshole look?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s looking healthy and still a horny shit as usual.” Aurora moved to the boxes he had been carrying and peered into them finding canned goods and a small stash of ammunition. “Even under Bishop’s control he still has sex on the brain. I think his memories were trying to break through though. Raph remembered the game him and Leo used to play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who marked you first right?” April chuckled handing off her extra weapon to the armory for safe keeping. “They were relentless weren’t they? I don’t’ know how you accommodated them every morning. You were lucky Mike and Don didn’t get into that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...” Casey chimed in handing off his gun as well. “They would have put you in a wheelchair for sure. They were in rut most of the time I can’t imagine four of them vying for the first fuck every morning. You’d never leave bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“They weren’t that bad…”</p><p> </p><p>“Commanders!” a voice shouted from down the hall. A young soldier came into view hauling ass as he ran to his superiors. His wide toothy grin was evident he had good news or at least thought he did. “We have one!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have one what?” Casey looked to April confused.</p><p> </p><p>“One of the turtles! We caught one! We wanted to surprise you.”</p><p> </p><p>All at once Aurora, Casey and April stopped breathing turning to each other in shock. This was not happening, what had they done?</p><p> </p><p>April swallowed hard moving towards the eager young man, “Which one?”</p><p> </p><p>“From what I’ve been told, Leonardo.”</p><p> </p><p>With the mention of his name the room began to spin. Aurora’s heart hammered into her chest making it hard to breath. This wasn’t happening. She pushed past April and gripped the man’s shoulders squeezing maybe a little too hard with her growing unease. “Please tell me you didn’t bring him here.”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s face paled instantly mouth opening to speak but nothing came forth. His silence was all the answer they needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Casey moved back to the armory and called for his gun again. “That’s it, we’re fucked you god damn morons.”</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking idiot.” Aurora growled pulling the inexperienced solider closer; she was ready to rip his head off his shoulders. “You did NOT catch Leonardo!” It was suddenly hot in the large hallway. Why was it so fucking hot?  “This was planned, Leonardo allowed you to catch him. Now he’s in the base compromising our position putting everyone here in danger. Please tell me you at least blindfolded him? Tell me you at least did that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes! We put Greg’s sound canceling headphones over his ears blasting his shitty music. Wrapped his eyes in black gauze and put a thick black hood over his head. He has no idea where we are.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least you had the sense to do that. But it might not be enough. Where is he?” April grunted in frustration resting her forehead on Casey’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The soldier’s enthusiasm had dwindled with the curt scolding from his three superiors and now as he brought them to their willing captive the man’s head hung with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>As they moved towards the base’s center, where the lethal mutant was being held Aurora’s mind began to fill with anxiety. This is what he wanted; you don’t capture Leo unless he wants you too. He was a ninja master, taught by the very best and an efficient escape artist and a strategist, he was simply perfection. It was the very reasons Bishop coveted him and his brothers. In the wrong hands they were the prefect weapon, skilled killing machines that disappear into the shadows before you even knew you lost. This would not end well.</p><p> </p><p>Rounding the corner Aurora caught sight of him right away. Green taut skin stretch over mountains of muscle, thick arms and legs bound to the table in the integration room. His vision was still restricted but as soon as Aurora entered into the room Leo’s head turned towards her and she could see the fabric concave as he took in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are.” His smooth voice purred through the fabric going straight to the center of her soul. She was in trouble and there was no denying her body still remembered him, craved him, just the deep vibrato of his vocal chords sent her body into overdrive.  </p><p> </p><p>Leo’s head followed Aurora as she moved around the table taking in his bound form. She watched his muscles flex and bunch as the terrapin tested his binds, calculating his options. The urge to touch the green scales of his arms was tempting, he was restrained but it was only a matter of time before he broke loose and reeked havoc on the good people here. She needed to prevent the bloodshed but how?</p><p> </p><p>April broke the bitter silence first her voice rising with her anger for their disregard of protocol. “How could you idiots bring him here without consulting us first? Especially Leonardo!”</p><p> </p><p>“We thought you’d be happy April. You too Aurora…..especially you…..We’ve been trying to get them back for years.” One solider stated as he stepped forward, the look on his face was of confusion but he had no idea what they brought down on their home. “He attacked us on our supply run and all of us were able to overpower him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we want them back but not still under Bishop’s influence!” Casey came in next starting to pace the floor eyeing up his soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora paid no attention to the continuing argument between Casey, April and their team, the only thing that mattered was the green mutant laying a few inches from her. As she watched his hands clench and unclench Aurora remembered their soft caresses, endearing and sure. They were talented beyond anything she could have imagined when they first experienced each other. This deadly being, sleek, and inefficient so feared now, once brought her to the highest heights. She loved him without question but she knew if these restraints were gone he wouldn’t hesitate to kill her in this state of mind. Her fingers ran over the scar he had gifted her a few months ago. It was a sobering thought and a gloomy one.</p><p> </p><p>It was killing her being this close to Leo and not being able to touch him. Just a small touch couldn’t hurt…could it? Her hand moved from the cold metal table and ran over the dense muscles of his thigh. She smirked as they jumped at the connection; maybe fearless was a little anxious after all.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea.” Leo spoke again calm as ever yet pressing up into her hand. “How about we take this blind fold off, it’s getting rather itchy. Is this any way to treat a prisoner?”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora let a small laugh escape giving his thigh a quick squeeze before releasing the dense tissue. “Cut the shit Leo, we know well enough that you’re here on your own accord.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your troops got the better of me and subdued me with their superior skills; I am at your mercy my lady.” She could hear the sarcasm in his voice as Leo played out his game. She couldn’t see his mouth but Aurora could hear the smile, it absolutely dripped with superiority.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are your brothers Leo?” Aurora asked softly as the whole room watched their interaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I assure you I am solo. When Raph came home he was rather frustrated. Told me he had gone looking for something we both covet, actually all three of us want but was unable to secure it. I decided I would try to locate it on my own. Besides, the thought of taking it first made me very……… motivated. Unfortunately I was found and taken captive by these fine soldiers before I could find my target.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart began to thump wildly within her breast at the thought of his words, “What will you do when you finally get what you’re looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>The terrapin took in a slow breath before letting it out in a long low growl, “I haven’t figured that out yet. What does one do with something they obsess over? Kill it or let it consume you? All I know is I’m looking forward to the opportunity to purge myself of its influence.”</p><p> </p><p>Casey came up behind Aurora resting his hand on her shoulder. “Maybe we can send him to R &amp; D and see if they can find that little thing in him? I mean now we know what it looks like maybe they can pin point it somehow?”</p><p> </p><p>That was something. There would need to be round the clock security on him but if he was here they could try and utilize the opportunity to see if they could locate the device with a living host. “He does not leave this table and his restraints will NOT be removed for any reason. Any reason you hear me!? Not without Casey, April’s or my explicit orders.” Her violet eyes moved with urgency as the soldiers took in her orders. “There will be no less than six guards posted to him at all times. If he tries to fidget more than usual you knock his ass out. Am I clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Aurora.” They all responded in unison.   </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the terrapin laughing behind her was off putting but she did her best to ignore him, she was too tired for this bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>As they carted Leonardo out the door towards the R &amp; D wing she heard him, “I’ll be seeing you later Aurora.”</p><p> </p><p>The room empty April moved to her friend wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her into a tight embrace. “You look like shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“How was the lair? Anything need attending?”  Casey asked softly coming up behind the two woman.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Aurora remembered, she pushed April from her embrace and her face lit up, “Donnie!”</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s alive! I saw him for a few second today! In the lair, in his lab!”</p><p> </p><p>Casey and April’s mouth hung open still trying to process what the kunoichi was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking what?” Casey moved first his eyes wide and hopeful. “Why for only a few seconds? Where the fuck is the genius?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember that big arch he was working on, the one he said would be a doorway to different dimensions? It happened right after I got off the phone with you. I could hear something going on in his lab and opened the door to that thing powered up and Donnie just behind the blue energy field.”</p><p> </p><p>“No fucking way! What did he say?” April was now bouncing up and down smacking Casey on the back waiting for more information.   </p><p> </p><p>“Oww Ape, fuckin stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Keep going Aurora.”</p><p> </p><p>“The portal was unstable and began closing right away and the connection was shottie. His voice was breaking up but I heard him say that it wasn’t right yet and he was still trying to get back.” Aurora’s voice was cracking with her exhaustion and her bubbling emotions, it had been months since she had a good night’s sleep and it was catching up with her. Taking a small second she recomposed herself and started again. “He’s not dead and he didn’t abandon us. God I wish the guys were here to hear this.” Another shaky swallow of her dry mouth and Aurora looked up at her hopeful friends.  “I’m not sure if we should bring the arch back here and see if we can figure out where the last transmission came from or if we should just wait until he figures it out? The thing is, I never saw it working before. Did he go to the lair the last day we saw him to work on it and did something go wrong? Mikey was certain he saw him go into his lab here before we went to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Then two sets of hands landed on her shoulders making the kunoichi stop. April’s hands cupped her cheeks and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her parched lips. “Take a deep breath Rora, we are so happy you were there to witness it. It gives us hope, but I can tell you’re about to crash, you need some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we’ll have this discussion when you’ve had at least 6 hours sleep. We’ll deal with Leo and the arch when you’re a little more rested. She’s right you do look like shit and today has been an emotional one for you.<br/><br/></p><p>“For us all.” Aurora corrected him with a shuttering breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Begrudgingly Aurora shuffled to her room, her large empty room and didn’t even bother with a shower. She could swear she still smelt Raphael on her and maybe, just maybe that would help her sleep. Maybe she could trick her mind into thinking he was there sleeping at her side. She stripped of her clothes and crawled into bed pulling the cool covers up to her chin.</p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes Aurora pictured Raphael and Leonardo, the brute and his taste, her lips rejoicing at his familiar flavor and Leo’s voice and the feel of his skin. Then Donnie and the quick but thankful handful of his grasp, all it was missing was her ball of sunshine, Mikey. With their memories fresh in her mind Aurora’s subconscious began to drift allowing her a seamless transition to slumber. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t hear the door open or the bed dip with his weight but as the cold steal pressed down on the soft flesh of her throat Aurora knew it was too late. She didn’t struggle there was no point in it, if she moved even an inch the way he didn’t want he could soak theses sheets they had once shared with her blood.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes opened slowly, Leonardo’s face coming into focus as the sleep faded from her vision. The terrapin was just above her and the look he wore was purely sinful. Like the cat that had just eaten the canary or was about too. Aurora swallowed feeling the mutant finish crawling onto the bed to join her.</p><p> </p><p>“H-how many did you kill?”</p><p> </p><p>A soft patronizing chuckle filtered from between his perfect lips. The blade clutched in his hand tilted making Aurora’s neck follow, that was if she didn’t want her carotid to open. “Don’t worry, I took no lives tonight.” Leo shifted forward grabbing at the thin sheet that covered her naked form and began to pull. “I came here for only one reason tonight and killing your people would put a rather large kink in my plans.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t resist and allowed the fabric to pull free of her breasts watching the blue in his eyes disappear as his pupils engulfed the vibrant color. “You mean your men.”</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo’s breathing had increased but his hold on that damn blade never wavered. “Yours, mine, it makes no difference, I did not kill a soul within these walls. They will wake in a few hours with splitting headaches.”  His lips pursed for a moment focusing in on the two round globes now heaving on her chest. “They are more spectacular then what I could have imagined.” The descent of fabric halted for a moment as Leonardo’s head lowered and his nostrils flared. “I can smell him on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother? Yes, Raphael was rather insistent that he have me before you.” Aurora rose slowly making sure not to make any sudden movements keeping her eyes locked with her deadly guest. “He found out just how inventive I can be.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo allowed her to rise to a sitting position finding as he did the rest of the fabric fell pooling at the ultimate prize. Her midriff wasn’t perfect, the scare he had left months ago plus a few others that kept it company had healed nicely. His free hand reached out touching lightly at the abrasion smiling as the muscles below jump at his contact. “Raphael is impulsive, undisciplined but none the less is the very best on my team. When he told me you got the better of him tonight my already peaked interest in you heightened. I didn’t’ dare tell him the mere scent of you on his clothes sent my animal instincts into overdrive. Now smelling him on you makes me want to drench you in my scent.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s presumptuous to think I’d allow that to happen if I refused Raphael’s advances earlier.” Aurora’s voice shook slightly as her confidence waned at the sight of him looming closer, eyes practically fucking her. Suddenly the walls of her sodden cunt began to vibrate with unparallel need.</p><p> </p><p>“You forget my little ninja; I’m mutant and part animal.” His nostrils flared once again. “I can smell your arousal, its delectable aroma is thick and I can taste it on my tongue. In fact I am positive you want me just as much as I want you. Maybe even more?” Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath growling as her pheromones made every pleasure receptor snap to life. “Fuck…. why do I want you so much?”</p><p> </p><p>That was when she heard the desperation in his voice, it was faint, but she could hear the slight tremor in his words. He was breaking under the stress of uncertainty. That was her moment and she moved with all her training taking possession of his weapon and lunged forward.</p><p> </p><p>In the scuffle the sheets pulled free and Aurora found herself on his lap, arm securely around his throat pressing the tip to his jugular. Their mouths were so close, so fucking close and she could smell the tea on his breath as it fanned over her face. Leonardo still drank the same Gyokuro brew; his expensive taste followed him into servitude. Fuck, she didn’t think this through at all. She was naked straddling his thick powerful thighs and she could feel it, straining against his pants pulsating with each beat of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me I’m lying.” He mused but found his cockiness underappreciated and sucked in a breath as the tip of the blade pierced the green scales drawing a bead of crimson. But he was a stubborn turtle and refused to back down. “If we were something, show me. Remind me of what I’ve been missing all these years.  Your scent, your god damn scent has been haunting me for months, haunting us. I don’t do this… I don’t…… I don’t lose control and all I want to do is bury myself so far in your body that I forget everything. Forget this war; forget why I don’t feel at home anywhere but with you, someone I have absolutely no memory of. Do you have any idea how infuriating that is?”</p><p> </p><p>He had no fucking clue; her bitter laughter filled the room, “Try loosing the people you love the most for years, coming up empty handed in your pursuit to find them again and again. Then suddenly they appear with no knowledge of you, dead set on your demise. Try enduring the pain of being sliced open by one of the men you love and as you bleed out he wraps his hands around your throat slowly squeezing the life out of you.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched the cockiness drain from his face, unexpectedly at the loss for words. The hardness in his cold blue eyes softened searching her for the truth. He was contemplating something.</p><p> </p><p>She continued, “Raphael remembered something tonight, a game you and him used to play. I think smelling me on him jogged your memory a little as well.”</p><p> </p><p>The terrapin let out a long sigh and she could feel a little of the tension leave his body, he was no longer coiled to strike, “I wasn’t angry or jealous. It was strange……it was just the competitiveness; he had gotten to you first. ”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me Leo, why did you come to my home?”</p><p> </p><p>“For you.” His voice was but a whisper, soft and sweet against her lips, the venom slowly disappearing with the space between them.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora’s tongue moved across her bottom lip tasting his breath, he was so close. “What do you want with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had two plans; one would rid me of the temptation and the other………. would satisfy it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see since I am still breathing I deduce you’ve chosen the latter.” Her hips rotated slightly brushing the bulging fabric of his crotch against her folds, so close. “What was next on your plan then?”</p><p> </p><p>His vibrant blue eyes moved from her violet eyes to her lips before moistening his own with his tongue. “To…to taste you. I need to know what you taste like.”   </p><p> </p><p>Keeping the blade semi embedded Aurora leaned forward closing the last inch granting Leonardo what he craved, she in turn savoring him. The tea and his scent invaded her senses as she opened her mouth entering Leonardo’s with her tongue swiping over his finding it just as eager.</p><p> </p><p>Then she heard it, his rumble the deep vibrating growl that emanated deep within his chest pouring out and into her mouth. Over and over their mouths engaged and reengaged in a desperate battle, breathless and aggressive feeding off each other’s growing excitement. Leo made no attempt for the weapon, but his hands moved to her naked waist pushing her down coating his pants with her arousal gaining just enough friction he yearned for.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora whimpered into his mouth, what was she doing? What the fuck was she doing? Her body was moving on its own but she didn’t want it to stop. Her hand moved between them fumbling for the belt buckle of his pants making quick work of them. Her deft fingers unbuttoned the top of his pants and drew the metal teeth of his zipper down keeping it free is the sensitive flesh below.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t wait for an invitation and sprung free as it’s clothe prison was peeled away. She could smell him now, the salty musk of his precum that was smeared over the spongy head of his freed cock. Her fingers encompassed the remarkable girth and the tip of her thumb dipped into the moister swirling it under the head making the terrapin gasp. </p><p> </p><p>Breaking their kiss Aurora sunk the tip of the blade in further and Leo growled in reaction. “Tell me what you really came here for Fearless?” rising up Aurora hovered over his cock positioning the long throbbing flesh just below her. “Did you come all this way to fuck me, to have me first, to drench me in your scent?” Her tongue came out and painted a warm wet stripe up his cheek stopping at his ear. “Do you want to remember how it felt when you poured all that you were up into my womb, marking me inside and out…” lowering her body she pressed the weeping helm just into the wet heat of her cunt. “I want to feel the stretch of you filling me with this enormous cock.” Aurora could feel the tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes. It had been years since she had him like this. She could feel the heat of him, the throbbing flesh in her grasp. It had been too long. But she had to remember this wasn’t her Leo.  </p><p> </p><p>“I want to be inside you. I want it so bad.” Leonardo growled pulling her down on him, but the strength of her thighs held up against his.</p><p> </p><p>“Say please Leonardo…..don’t be fucking rude….” She could feel him shaking with need desperate for a taste of what his body was apparently so starved for.</p><p> </p><p>His sudden shift made Aurora pull the blade back before it severed his carotid as his warm mouth enclosed around her throat kissing and sucking gently. Leisurely his hands abandoned her hips and traced up her naked back making her arch at the wondrous feather light sensation. “Please.” He finally whispered through heavy exhales into the moister he left behind.  </p><p> </p><p>The sensation of him splitting her open on the down slide was overwhelming, reminding Aurora that it had been years since she had taken any of them. Thankfully there was no pain but a twinge of discomfort accompanied with the delicious stretch of being so splendidly filled. Leo’s ascending fingers finally reached the top of her shoulders and clamped down assisting the final few inches to climb home.</p><p> </p><p>When he was seated fully inside her body, the terrapin let out a throaty groan pressing his beak to crook of her throat. One hand left her shoulder and wrapped protectively around her waist keeping her securely sheathed. Besides the elevated breathing the mutant made no noises but refused to let her rise to ease the pressure building.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his hips rocked up eliminating any space that had remained between them. His mouth opened taking in a section of her neck letting his tongue run over the heated flesh. Then she felt his cock expand and his grip loosen allowing her to lift up beginning the unhurried pace.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her hips rotating them just enough to make slow circles finally made the hulking turtle below her voice his appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>“Fu..ck…mmhmm…faster..”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” she growled softly into his ear while running the cool edge of the blade still in her possession across the green scales of his throat. “You came into my room uninvited with a weapon and intentions of ending my life, we do this my way or I send you back to the lab missing a few limbs.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo’s griped shifted back to her hips while he tilted his own to change the angle. When she gasped and shuttered at the new friction his mouth opened into a toothy grin. “You won’t hurt me. You said it yourself you love me.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down to his neck Aurora began to cover his lustrous green skin with open mouth kisses rising until just the tip of him remained in her body. When she got the weeping wound she had inflicted her mouth enclosed around the hole clearing the tepid crimson from his flesh. She felt the vibrations through her lips as his voiced his pleasure tilting his head to the side to give her better access.</p><p> </p><p>With a pop her mouth released his throat and she began gradually lowering herself back down on his titanium length.  “You nearly killed me a few months ago while Raphael watched on. I spend nearly a month in the infirmary because of you, one of the most important people in my life. That was a sobering reminder you are not my Leonardo, my kind, gentle, honorable leader…my lover. You may have his ridiculously muscled body, his unmatched skill but your soul isn’t there. There is something in your body keeping you under Bishops’ thumb, keeping the real you from surfacing. The real Leo would rather be dead then be in the service of that mad man and I am now 100% behind that. So you better be on your best behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>No form of protest came from the turtle, but his mouth turned up into a smug grin before leaning forward to capture Aurora’s lips. The demand behind the kiss was insistent as his tongue pushed into her mouth and his hold around her waist began to urge her to move.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel him throb with each beat of his heart; every inch of her core was stretched to its limit. That was how big Leonardo really was and he wasn’t even the largest of his brothers. Raphael held that title, his length was roughly the same as Leo’s but to take Raphael was always a slow start. Luckily he was a patient man.</p><p> </p><p>She began again, taking her time with each rise and fall on his engorged length. Up and down tilting her hips back so the tip of him could hit just the right spot. Every cell in her body started to ignite with awareness of the long lost sensation of being taken by a mutant turtle. Each time Aurora sheathed herself on every inch of Leo the head of his cock pressed to the back of her channel eager to flood it with his climax.</p><p> </p><p>The pace was kept slow. Aurora didn’t want this to end too quickly; it had been far too long since she had experienced any of their bodies like this. And she had forgotten how intense being intimate with them was. Leo’s grip on her was tight, keeping her as close to him as possible. His mouth ran wild over her, dragging his wet tongue over her throat to her clavicle and down to the top of her breasts. His hands moved up from her hips to her waist urging her back so the warmth of his mouth could find the dark tissue of her nipples. He sucked at each of the heavy globes with enthusiasm, circling each peak with his tongue until it hardened to a stiff nub. Trying her best to stay on guard as the blue terrapin began to worship her chest Aurora found the new angle and sensation of his feasting too distracting and released the pressure of the blade off his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Leo…fu..uck…..” it was impossible to refrain from praising him, he was a man of focus. When he set his sights on a goal Leonardo did all he could to complete it to perfection and the act of lovemaking was no different.</p><p> </p><p>Both hands fell to his broad shoulders and started to roll her hips faster fighting at the coiling pressure of her climax as it started to chase her down. Harder she fell down on him spearing herself over and over until the fire in her belly erupted in a blinding rush of endorphins.</p><p> </p><p>Leo must have sensed her at the end of her rope and bit down on the puckered flesh of her nipple sucking it into his mouth. His right hand left her side and lowered between them slipping a single digit into her heat finding the soft pearl and began rubbing the flesh in soft circles.</p><p> </p><p>There were no words to express the feeling that washed over her senses. The feeling of dying and being brought back to life was the best way to describe it. Her body arched, tensing up and Aurora let her head fall back allowing his name fill the room in blissful cries of ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so pretty.” He growled breathlessly rolling his hips up harder into her body.</p><p> </p><p>As her body ran through her climax Leo took over the rhythm fucking her though her high right into the slow climb to the next one. The blade held loosely in her hand Leo took advantage of her momentary distraction and stole the weapon from her slack grasp.</p><p> </p><p>She barely registered the loss of the upper hand as he increased the tempo of his hips and kept the steady strike of that one spot sending her higher and higher prolonging her peak. Even after all these years his body knew how to bring her the utmost pleasure, or was it Leonardo himself remembering.</p><p> </p><p>As the crest finally began to ebb bringing her back to her mutant partner Aurora’s mind finally registered she was no longer in control of the knife. His three fingers held the handle firmly and ran the sharp tip over the scar he had left months ago and his eyes flashed dangerously.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it.” She wouldn’t be scared of him, if this was how she went it was one hell of a way to go; stuffed full of Leonardo still buzzing from her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Leo chuckled softly rolling forward until Aurora was on her back and he was hovering over her pressing her thighs open wide with the hard plain of his pelvis. His head tilted reaching for her chin making sure she was looking at him. He thrust abruptly sinking to the hilt before pulling almost all the way free. “I don’t think I will.” With the flick of his wrist the knife flew from his hand and embedded into the wood of her closed door. “I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her right thigh Leo hoisted her calve up over his shoulder and rocked smoothly forward sinking into her tight heat with great care. The plunging girth of the rooted flesh was overwhelming dragging splendidly within her walls igniting the fire in her belly. Rapidity it allowed her rising climax to feed on her view above her. The view of Leonardo, the dominate male taking claim to what was once his, it made her core clench and ache.</p><p> </p><p>As he started to drive forward gently Aurora could see the softness return to his gaze like her Leonardo. Like it was six years ago and he were still hers. She knew she shouldn’t get her hopes up as long as that thing still roamed his body Leo would never be hers. But in this moment she allowed herself to dream.</p><p> </p><p>Then out of nowhere Leo’s voice dropped an octave, dark and needy, “Aurora…tell me you love me.” The look on his face was serious but his eyes gave the mutant away, the blue orbs were pleading like he genuinely needed to hear the words. His grip tightened on her hips and he began to pound into her faster chasing after his own climax. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Ripping her leg from his grip Aurora rolled them claiming the high ground once again keeping with his hurried pace as she resumed her ride. She allowed him to recover pulling him back up into a sitting position. The terrapin wrapped his arm back around her waist and set his gaze back on her flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>“W-why? Why should I g..ive you that? Mmm …fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“Humor me….please.”</p><p> </p><p> What could it hurt? She did love Leo, just not this version of him.</p><p> </p><p>Then she could feel him pulse and expand, he was about to topple over into oblivion. Eyes widened and Aurora arched as the extra width made her peak hit without warning. The heat of it raced through her body like a box of fireworks going off under her skin. Her hands shot to his face cupping his sharp jaw line and she leaned back into her spine curling climax. With what little cognitive ability she had left she gave him what he wanted. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>It consumed her quickly eating up all of her strength racking her body with small but powerful tremors. She blacked out for a moment but Leonardo kept her from falling, like he had always done, keeping her safe when she was most vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>“Rora.” It was faint but the nickname only the brothers were allowed to call her escaped Leo’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was then she felt Leo tense and grip her hips sinking as deep as he could reach as the turtle spilled his molten seed deep into her willing body. Each brutal drive up erupted ropes of ejaculate coating her with his scent filling Aurora until it her body could take no more. With one final drive Leo pulled Aurora down on his cock locking them in place making sure every drop of his cum reached its destination, marking her. <em>His.</em></p><p> </p><p>They clung to each other with all their remaining strength riding out their euphoria until Aurora kissed him, kissed him with such ferocity it stole the final breath from their lungs.</p><p> </p><p>With the need to breath staggering they finally pulled apart.</p><p> </p><p>As his blurred vision became clear Leo could see tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and the sight startled the leader momentarily. His hands reached to her face brushing the moister with his thumbs, “Did I hurt you?”  </p><p> </p><p>“No, not in this moment at least.” Aurora could feel her heart thundering below her chest as she stared at the terrapin. But this wasn’t her Leo and if she didn’t do something now their location would be comprised so she did what she had to do to keep everyone here safe.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands shot out in concession pressing into the soft tissue of his body. Three points, deep into the muscle making Leonardo gasp in shock. His blue eyes widened in surprise and his lips thin into an angry frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t have you leave here conscious, he’ll take us all and kill Casey, April and I. Everything will be lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo’s hand shot out and his fingers tips dug into her arm sluggishly. His eye lids drooped and his mouth opened as his muscles gave up their tension. With his final conscious thought Leo’s lips formed his last thought before he succumbed to the darkness, “I would never ……….let him hurt ….you.”</p><p> </p><p>As his body went slack Aurora wiped away her tears and shuttered as he slipped from her body. The loss of his warmth tore through her like a hurricane sinking her further into despair. She took a moment to run her hands under his shirt tracing her fingers along the scarred lines of his plastron. She had to remind herself, he was warm, he was alive and he was healthy.</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh she dismounted and wiped him clean before securing his pants. Gathering her com Aurora pressed the button making a connection to the person on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“Casey, I need you to come to my room. We need to get him out of here before he wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on my way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo returns to home base and finds there are consequences to his actions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: Blood, gore, mild torture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora utilized those precious few moments she still had with Leo, running her hands over his face, arms and torso drinking in as much of him as possible, before they came for him. He looked so peaceful lying there, eyes closed, taking even unhurried breaths. Like so many times before when she’d wake before them memorizing every scar and scrute as they dreamed peacefully, another life time, so far away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning forward she took her final taste of his lips as the door opened to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora ordered Leonardo’s unconscious body returned to the location they had apprehended him. He couldn’t stay in the base, no matter how bad she wanted to keep him close. Though if and when Donnie returned, the genius would want access to his brothers. But she needed him out of there before he escaped and gave away their location to Bishop’s troops. Her first priority was to the people here, if their safe haven was compromised everything would be lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they hoisted Leonardo onto the cart, Casey stepped in front of Aurora insisting the kunoichi didn’t accompany them. Her first reaction was to object but after a few moments she reluctantly agreed. At this moment she was too emotional, she could change her mind and go get him. So, she added not to be informed of the drop site.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched them prep him for transport; sound canceling headphones were put over his ears set to an annoying brand of music and his eyes covered with dark fabric. Before the hood was pulled over his green crown Aurora bent down cupping his cheeks to gather his warmth in her palms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have an hour to get him there and get clear before the pressure points wear off. It usually takes a few hours on a human, but the mutagen helps him recover faster, his muscles don’t hold the pressure as long. Don’t stop; don’t engage any hostiles, especially his brothers if you encounter them. Get in and get out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left with the leader a few minutes later and with a huff Aurora sat down on the edge of her bed. Her hands ran back into the messy sheets finding them still a little damp from their tryst. She suddenly had an insatiable need to smell him again. Crawling onto the mattress her face ran over the sheets taking in his scent that still lingered there. She had touched them all except for Michelangelo today. But she knew when Leo returned home and the youngest found he was the last to leave his scent on her Mikey would rectify that rather quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wrapping the blankets still thick with Leonardo’s scent around her, Aurora closed her eyes and found slumber quick to take its hold. Leo’s face flush with pleasure was the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slept for several uninterrupted hours cocooned in their memories and smell. It wasn’t until a soft tapping at her door that finally woke her from sleep. Her voice groggy and sleep laden allowed entrance into her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heavy door opened slowly and April came into focus as her eyes adjusted to the hallway light from the doorway. In her hand was a plate and the wondrous smell of bacon filled the large space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rise and shine sugar tits. Casey scored some bacon on his way home last night; I thought you’d enjoy some.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That big beautiful idiot, it’s about time he made himself useful.” Sitting up in her bed Aurora’s hands rose above her head to stretch out the sore muscles in her body. “God I think it’s been a year since I’ve had some.” Accepting the plate Aurora bit down on a still hot slab of pork. The salty goodness burst with flavor coating her tongue delightfully and Aurora’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. “Fuck, that’s delicious and you made it crispy just the way I like it. You do care….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most days……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bitch…” Aurora laughed slipping the rest of the piece in her mouth. “How long have I been out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten hours, but you needed it. If it wasn’t for this pipin hot pig and a lead to follow I’d order you to stay in bed a few more. But alas duty calls, I need that fine ass up, showered and in the war room in 30 minutes.” April leaned down to Aurora and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t sass me little lady. You’re lucky I don’t ground you after last night’s debacle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would have done the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touché, I’m just glad no one was killed. He could have easily cleaned house last night. I think if you weren’t here last night it would have been a completely different outcome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree, sadly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>April stopped at the door and turned back around to face her friend; her face held the seriousness of the situation but as their eyes met April’s lips curled just a little with mischief. “For…..reasons…..how was it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heartbreakingly good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad but I’m sorry at the same time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hot spray of the shower was usually a relief to Aurora, the warmth seeping into her tired muscles and washing away her daily tasks. But the thought of washing away the evidence of Leonardo’s visit was excruciating. What had transpired was dangerous, he had nearly killed her the last time they met, but she could see it in his eyes. He was a desperate man and she gambled with her life, it was stupid but she needed it as much as Leo did….maybe more. That piece he shared was just a taste of what she had been missing all these years. People would think it selfish and maybe it was but what miserable existence they had. All that they had given up, no promise of life with each mission, a little happiness was due every once in a while, no matter how short lived it was. For all she knew she would never see them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finished with her shower Aurora pulled on fresh clothes and headed out to the war room anxious to hear about the new lead that was found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth of her was gone, but as he came to the scent remained strong and evident on his flesh. Taking a deep breath Leo tried to sooth the swimming headache throbbing in his skull. She really did know how to adjust the pressure points on their bodies taking in account of the shells on their backs. Curiouser and curiouser, each time they had an encounter with that woman……Aurora, things seemed to become more confusing yet more clear. If that was possible, someone was lying that he was certain but was his master or the woman who was driving him and his brothers insane? But right now he had bigger problems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had woken up where he had laid his trap. A carefully planned scheme he had worked on for months down the drain because of that woman. That infuriatingly beautiful woman, she really did have some sort of hold on him. Maybe there was truth her to lies, she said something was in him? What did she mean by that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stumbling to his feet Leo began his trek back to main headquarters and Leonardo was not looking forward to reporting his failure to Bishop. The man did not take failure well; his tolerance was paper thin but Leonardo rarely came back with bad news so there was hope…..perhaps. The rebel base was supposed to be overrun with his brothers and Bishop’s men by now. If he hadn’t been weak and sought out the blonde, his mission would have been successful. Her name even if not spoken out loud had a profound effect on the leader. Leo’s heart tightened and his insides spun with an unknown feeling. A feeling that took control of him as he searched for the vexing woman’s room in their base and claimed her in her ridiculously large bed. It could easy fit him and his brothers along with her……like it was meant for them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden vision of Raphael, Mike, and him with another turtle wrapped around Aurora sent his head spinning and his chest constricting in unimaginable pain. It intensified as he focused on the fourth mutant turtle he had never seen before but somehow looked familiar. Purple was wrapped around his skull and he was taller than them all, for some reason he knew he was a genius. <em>Brother? </em>Another heart stopping shot of pain surged through his chest and Leo toppled onto his knees clutching at his harness as he struggled to breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was that, a memory? Why did it hurt so much? Holding his labored breathing Leo closed his eyes and cleared his mind until the pain passed allowing him to stand and resume his return to base.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment he entered into their home base both Raphael and Michelangelo were on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where the fuck have you been? You were supposed to call us hours ago!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leonardo ignored his hothead brothers’ questions pushing past him to make his way towards their shared quarters. He was not in the mood, but Leo should have known Raphael was not one to be ignored. His brother’s large mitt encircled his arm and yanked him to a halt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you if you think you’re gonna pull the silent leader bullshit today. Despite your failure to inform us of the rebels base Mike and I were fuckin worried.” Raphael whipped his older brother around to look into his eyes. He wanted a fuckin explanation. “You were supposed to get ‘caught’ and taken to their base to escape then tell us where ya were so we could overtake them………” Raphael’s nostrils flared, and his line of questions halted abruptly. The grip on his brother’s arm intensified as his eyes dilated with realization.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo winced at the increasing pressure and tensed further feeling his youngest brother get closer scenting the air as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya bro, what kept you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael leaned in close almost pressing his beak to his brother’s plastron and took in a long pull of air. Then something unexpected happened, his hothead brother pulled away with is mouth open wide in a toothy grin and started to cackle. It was a deep sound that started in the depths of his chest.  “You botched the mission for a piece of blondie?!”  The barreling laughter began to rise. “This is fuckin rich! Mr. Self-control couldn’t keep it in his pants to finish the mission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikey hit Raph in the shoulder trying to pull him away from Leo, “Shut up Raph. If Bishop hears that he’ll….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Refusing to give Raph the satisfaction of acknowledging his weakness for the woman Leo ripping his arm free and pushed past him but stopped in his tracks nearly running into his master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bishop though smaller than the three brothers stood with such confidence the mutants stepped back falling into line on instinct. The dark shades that sat upon his nose was adjusted and his suit jacket opened with a flick of his thumb and forefinger. “Is this true Leonardo? Did you fail in your mission over the blonde commander?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The usually stoic leader’s head fell unable to look Bishop in the eye. “Master, I went to her chambers to subdue her. She is a formidable fighter, but I have a weakness for the woman that I cannot comprehend. I am drawn to her and she welcomes it. I lost myself in her and she took full advantage rendering me unconscious. I will not fail you again Master.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy sigh came from the man as he took his sunglasses from this nose ridge to clean them. “I am disappointed in you Leonardo. You, out of your brothers are the most disciplined and to let a mere woman take you from your mission makes me question your loyalty to me. Was I wrong to give you the highest command in my army?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Bishop, you were not. I….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bishop cut him off moving past the leader to his younger brothers. “You see Leonardo, when you are the leader; you hold the lives of your men in your hands. The responsibility of the mission, of your success rests on those large shoulders of yours.” Bishop moved around Michelangelo to Raphael. “You see, I chose you. Because I knew you could handle the pressure, but I am aware you are still human….so to speak. You are not without your flaws, but you see, there has to be consequences to your actions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leonardo did not like the way Bishop was circling his brothers eyeing them like they were prey, “Yes, I am fully prepared to receive my punishment Master.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And receive you shall.” Bishop’s hand reached for the top of Raphael’s shoulder and pulled. “On your knees Raphael. You and your brother are going to help me show your leader what happens when he disappoints me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honeyed eyes met blue, weary of what was happening, but Raphael swallowed the rising lump in his throat obeying his superior sinking slowly to his knees. “Master Bishop, Leo isn’t the only one distracted by her. Mike and I…..” The man’s hand squeezed painfully into the muscle of his shoulder making the brute wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quiet Raphael, know your place.” His hands moved to his glasses and pulled them free of his face and folded them carefully placing them into his jacket pocket. “Your team is small, so the effects of your decisions affect them more, but you ultimately suffer the most.” Bishop leaned down wrapping his long fingers around the hilt of Raphael’s long blade strapped to his side. Slowly he removed the blade from its sheath and rested the business end against the scales of his red banded brother’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo’s brother instincts kicked in and moved forward to protect his brother. He wanted to reach for his katanas, Bishop was their Master, their commander, their savoir but right now he was threatening the only two people he loved on this miserable planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless you wish for their punishment to be far worse, I suggest you stay where you are Leonardo. And if your brothers do not wish for this to happen to you, I hope they do the same. You need to be taught a lesson Leo; no deed goes unpunished.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Movement halted but his senses were still on high alert. Leo’s hands clenched into tight fists and his eyes locked with Raph as his green scales gave way to the sharp metal of his own blade. The tip sunk into the dense tissue and began its decent down the deltoid drawing a steady river of crimson in its wake. “Please, not my brothers, I’ll take this, it’s for me and my failings not theirs. They weren’t even there!” Leo voice had risen in pitch watching Raphael groan in agony but stayed where he was told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be too easy, you are self-sacrificing Leonardo so taking this pain, this punishment would not heed the lesson. But if you witnessed your loved ones suffer this, it would be engrained in your memory a constant reminder not to fail me again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine fearless, I can take it.” Raphael tried his best not to make a sound while the blade began to carve through the thick muscle of his bicep. His nostrils flared trying to regulate his breathing. Something he was taught..by….not Bishop…..but by who? His mind began to scream at him adding to the excruciating pain radiating through his arm. Raph closed his eyes taking in heavy uneven breaths and a hoard of rats swarmed his vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bishop paid no attention to Raphael keeping his sight solely on the panicking leader. “You did this, you did this to him. You three are beasts, unworthy of love. You actually think that woman truly cares for you….FOR ANY OF YOU! She is a kunoichi, a deceitful vile whore trying to wear you down, gain your trust so she can find me to kill me.” The blade pulled from Raphael’s flesh with a sickening sound and Bishop thrust the tip into the exposed side of Raphael’s body between his plastron and shell. Almost instantly he began to drag the blade down opening up a large weeping gash in Raphael’s’ side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Raphael gasped in pain letting out a breathless growl, “F..uh….uck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are nothing without me, I am all you have. If it wasn’t for me you would have been put down in the labs I found you in! I spared your lives, ME! I gave you purpose!  The rebels only want information from you nothing more. You are freaks; monsters and they will kill you the first chance they get.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gritting his teeth watching his brother in pain Leo kept the fact the rebels had done no such thing. The only thing they threatened was to take him to R&amp;D and remove what was ‘inside of him’. None of them had looked scared or even disgusted by his appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blood was now pooling at the brute’s feet slipping down his green flesh like a waterfall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s enough!” Leo couldn’t take it anymore. The look on Raph’s face was cutting into his soul squeezing his heart to the point of him unable to pull in a full breath.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bishop’s eyes darkened at the challenge put after a few never ending moments he pulled the knife free turning to Michelangelo to continue his ‘lesson’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not to be outdone by Raph, Mikey held his ground ready to take his part in all of this. Planting his feet the youngest stood tall but soon found the solid walls of his brothers in front of him an impenetrable force keeping Bishop and his punishment far from their little brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo growled at Bishop holding the bloody knife that was just inside his brother’s side a few moments ago. “I said that is enough. You’re point was well taken.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took their master a few agonizing moments to come up with a decision whether to punish them further or concede. He took a fresh cloth from his breast pocket and wiped the crimson from the knife and held it back out to its owner for retrieval. “Very well, but next time Michelangelo will get it much worse than Raphael did…..much worse. I tire of these games the resistance plays. I want this over with. I want that base found and those three commanders caught and executed. They have caused us too much trouble. They need to be made an example.” Bishop watched Leo’s eyes darken with defiance further but remained where he was. “Do we have a problem with those orders Leonardo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael and Michelangelo watched their brothers hands tense at his sides and his back straighten. “No.” Leo ground out darkly. “I will personally make sure those orders are carried out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, I will not tolerate failure again.” And with that Bishop left leaving the three brothers alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the hallway was clear Raphael finally stumbled into Leonardo’s arms. Mikey quickly came up to the other side of his brother helping Leo brace his immense weight. “Fuck Leo, I hope it was worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo adjusted his brothers’ weight and pressed his palm into the weeping gash doing his best to slow the flow. “It was…enlightening, and don’t throw stones Raphael. You know full well if you were given the chance you would have took part in her body without hesitation. Now let’s get out of the hallway and to our quarters. We need to tend to your wounds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without any word of protest all three made their way to their shared room. When they had been brought to this facility after Bishop and his men had freed them from a secret lab doing tests on animals, they were each offered up their own rooms. Something deep inside them found the thought unpleasant and asked to be housed together. They had even moved their beds together finding comfort in each other’s warmth. Like they had been sleeping close years prior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully they set Raphael down on a chair in their living quarters and Mikey began to address his wounds. Leo brought over their med kit and pulled out the tools Mike would need and left to fetch something to flush the gash with to clean and disinfect it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Returning to his brother’s Leo handed Mikey the supplies and assisted with keeping Raph’s steady for treatment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael finally broke the silence eyeing Leo suspiciously. “You really gonna kill her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The war room was empty except for Casey who was sitting on the edge of large table in the middle of the room. His booted feet swung slightly as the dark haired man cleaned out from beneath his nails still unaware of her presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“April would be fuckin pissed if she saw you doing that in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Casey yelped dropping the small knife from his fingers to grab his shuttering chest. “Jesus Christ, you’re gonna give me a heart attack! I need to get a bell on you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora giggled hearing him whisper ‘fuckin ninja’s’ under his breath as he slipped from his perch to grab his lost blade. She moved into the room and took his spot crossing one leg over the other. “Then I wouldn’t be effective now would I?”Her fingers reached down to her knee high boots and straightened the seam to lean back to watch her friend. “She said you had something for me, and by the lack of backup I can assume it’s not for everyone’s ears.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flipping his knife closed Casey shoved it back into his pocket. He turned away from Aurora, took a few steps to the white board and stopped. She watched his shoulders lift with a few deep breaths and he turned around with a very sheepish grin plastered on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did somethin’ stupid..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t something new Case, I love ya kid but you’re as unpredictable and careless as Raph. That’s why you two were best fuckin pals. Why don’t you tell me what you did and we’ll go from there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Casey moved quick until he was just in front her and his palms were on her knees squeezing with enthusiasm. His eyes were now ablaze with excitement and he licked his lips. “I followed him….well to a certain extent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was only one person he could have followed, but the moron wouldn’t have been that stupid? Right? April would have skinned him alive. “Who did you follow?” her voice was a whisper hoping she was wrong but her intuition knew better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leo, I followed him for about a half an hour, hoping I could at least get a general direction of Bishop’s base.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Casey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands came up resting on her shoulders, “Wait, wait, …hear me out. He was still groggy when he woke up, stumbling, holding his head. So I figured I’d watch him as he went. I know him; known him for half my life so I know when he’s out of sorts and when he’s not. I followed him until he wasn’t walking funny and he quit holding his left shoulder. When I noticed he was more aware of his surroundings I backed off. At least I had a direction, we needed something Aurora, I took the opportunity. We need to find that base.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora pushed him away and jumped from the table. She began to pace, “You idiot….I….I know what you did was for the cause and I appreciate it. But Casey he’s the best, you were so fucking lucky he didn’t know you were following him. He could have captured you, tortured you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I ain’t weak, I’d never give up the base…..ever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Case, but the end result would still be your death.” Aurora turned back to face Casey and he looked a little hurt. “I’m sorry, I know you were doing what was needed. I just……I just don’t know what I’d do if I lost you….April…..” she could feel the tears brim and settle into the corner of her eyes. “You two are the… last….my family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I know, April was pissed too but I had too. This was too good of an opportunity to let it pass by. It’s been nearly 10 years of this god damn war and we’re losing and I know you know this. Each day we lose more and more people to Bishop’s hold. So any edge, anything at all was worth the risk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiping a stray tear free Aurora let out a long sigh and gathered Casey into an embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then a new voice broke them from their moment, “He’s an idiot but…he did good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Aurora and Casey looked up to see April standing in the door way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He spent all night trying to narrow it down. He thinks he might know where they are. But we need to make sure before we go in. Casey is good but inconspicuous he is not. We need someone to go in and confirm the location. Someone quiet, someone who can slip in and slip out without being noticed. Avoid detection, which means recon only, you hear me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora slapped her hands over Casey’s cheeks and pressed them together, “Where should this ninja go for said mission?” she pressed closer giving Casey fish lips which he worked playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rockefeller State Park Reserve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~          </p>
<p>The evening air had cooled enough to ease the uncomfortable thickness in the air; if it wasn’t for the task at hand it might have been a good night to watch the stars. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky leaving the stars glittering like diamonds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora had ditched her bike a mile before she had entered the reserve and continued on foot. Keeping mostly to the trees she moved soundlessly searching the acreage for any sign that Bishop’s base was close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had never thought to search state parks, thinking the madman would find it too difficult to build his compound in the middle of nowhere. But he was a stubborn man and if anyone could make it work Bishop would find away if it kept him hidden from prying eyes of his enemies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took hours to search, but what a peaceful evening it was. The frogs and bugs were creating a wonderful symphony that echoed throughout the forest floor. Even a few lightening bugs were out flashing across the long grass trying to find a mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she moved through the forest it began to get thicker, the foliage getting denser and then something caught her eye. The moonlight caught the refection of something and Aurora moved back into the shadows pulling out her binoculars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zooming in she saw something that didn’t belong in a park reserve, a motion sensor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now we’re onto something….” Climbing higher she disappeared into the foliage concealing her presence further and moved forward her senses now on high alert. As she got closer more sensors popped up with the addition of cameras. Soon men with guns began to come into play and that’s when Aurora knew she was on the right track.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy Casey, good boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she saw it, a large compound hidden in the park surrounded by a large fence littered with armed men swarming the grounds. “Oh goodie.” She mused watching a guard cross below her unawares of the danger looming above them. “Fresh meat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no sound made Aurora dropped down on her prey finding luck was on her side catching a female guard and rendered her neutralized. She stripped the woman of her clothes and ID badge and quickly hoisted the woman into the tree to conceal her work. Pulling on her clothes assuming her identity Aurora pulled the brimmed cap down and made her way to her next task.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shadows concealed her perfectly as she scaled the fence with ease. She waited for the flood lights to move past before she dropped down into the inner grounds of the base. A passing truck served as a shield bringing to a side door and with her stolen ID badge she was allowed entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keeping her head down she disappeared into the crowd following them into what looked like a mess hall. There were many tables filled to the brim with brain washed New Yorkers. All oblivious to their predicament following orders of a man they once fought against. She needed to keep moving, she needed to make sure this was the place, she needed a visual, she needed to see Bishop, or one of them. They would be in the same facility as Bishop; he would want to keep them close.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving away from the loud space Aurora made her way down another hall searching for her target, keeping an eye out for those god damn sun glasses and that well tailored suit, pompous asshole. Soldiers, doctors, and what looked like civilian men and woman littered the halls. Waves and waves of people came, this was a busy place, very important no doubt.</p>
<p>She needed to be quick though, the longer she was there the more chances there was to be seen, exposed, and even captured.  Then green, large striking green and orange came from the distance. The youngest came striding down the hall, an unpleasant frown plastered over his face, jackpot, she had found it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the crowd parted for the determined terrapin like the red sea Aurora’ saw his massive mitts covered in blood. Whose blood was that? He looked very upset and stressed. Her happy ray of sunshine looked so angry and she fucking hated it. Wanted to run up to him and kiss him, make him smile she even had to refrain from calling out to him. It hurt to hold it in, hold in his name. It turned bitter on her tongue and it swirled around the remaining saliva on her palette to wash the anger from her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she watched his stride hesitate. He slowed and his nostrils flared as he neared her position. His dull blue eyes widened, brightened, his current mood momentarily forgotten he began to search the crowd frantically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesus fucking Christ those god damn mutant noses, he had smelt her! A flawless entry and she was compromised by their over achieving mutant senses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God damnit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to think quickly, she needed to disappear before he followed that god damn nose like a fucking blood hound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As luck would have it a man wearing an ungodly amount of cologne walked up next to her. She reacted quickly and shimmied up to him batting her violet eyes and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Helloo.” Her hand reached for his chest adjusting his name tag so she could read it. “Mattson…I’m new here and you look like a man who knows where things are.” Her hands ran over his chest to his shoulders keeping her proximity close to keep him interested.  “Would you be willing to show me where the mess hall is. I’m starving.” Her hands ran down his arms trying to get as much of the reeking scent of his over compensation all over her hands. Anything to mask her natural scent, to throw Mikey off her trail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man looked Aurora over and his smiled widened enjoying the intimate contact. “Sure thing sweetie, I can show you whatever you want.” His arm snaked around her low back and he pulled her closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she pulled him away from Mikey’s last know location, down a different corridor both of them were grabbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard this one needed a tour, I’d be more than happy to show you around blondie. I can get you into far more places than he can.” Mikey was leaning down practically lapping at her ear. Fuck, fuck, fuck…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I’m sure he can show me around, it’s ok I don’t wanna bother you, you look important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, no bother at all and I insist. I’ll take it from here Mattson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man looked terrified as he pried himself away from the two and high tailed it down the hall leaving Aurora in Mikey’s clutches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not smart.” Mikey growled nuzzling into the back of her hair while pushing her towards a door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t struggle; Michelangelo wasn’t drawing attention to her to out her presence  so she didn’t either. His beak was pressed into her hair taking in deep breaths, his grip was secure but not too tight, she would easily be able to break free but something told her to follow his lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allowing him to usher then into what looked like an unused office, she turned when Mike pushed her into the room and quickly locked the door behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There he stood, full height; the shortest of his three brothers but Mikey still had an impressive stature. Just as bulky as Raphael but not as tall. The dullness in his eyes was gone, vibrant baby blue hues swirled in his irises as he took her in, up and down. He gawked hungrily, mouth open in a wicked smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-mike.” She whined suddenly finding it difficult to breath. That fucking look was devouring her whole. “Say something…do something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved quicker then she had remembered him able and found herself pressed up against the wall with a brutal shove. The back of her head clacked with the dry wall pushing a huff from between her lips which was quickly silenced by his mouth. Mikey slanted his lips over hers plunging his board tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth still hung open from shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought was to fight back, to push him away but that god damn mouth of his, that tongue swept away any and all resistance that remained in her head. God he was good and tasted even better, pure bliss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must have felt her melt into him because the deep rumble that emanated from his chest vibrated into her chest as his reached down to grab hand fulls of her ass. Her hands moved around his thick shoulders grasping wildly at his bald dome, more, More, <strong>MORE</strong>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikey’s mouth separated from hers with a wet pop and descended down her throat nipping and sucking at the flesh growling and groaning like a wild beast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mikey….” Her words breathless as his hands cupped her backside squeezed at the plump flesh in his palms spreading her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again.” He mewled against her throat cooling the saliva spread across her flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She obliged willingly giving him his full name, “Michelangelo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unngghh fuck yesssss…..” He lunged forward and his teeth sunk into her neck as he began to grind his titanium hard cock along her clothed core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God Mike I miss you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you?” his breathing was labored as he tried to keep his cool but was failing miserably. He rocked his hips again mesmerized by the friction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Every day, since he took you and your brothers from me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One hand relinquished its hold from her ass and his finger drug along her hip lining the top of her pants before slipping below. He smiled against her throat finding no underwear beneath. It gave him better access as his thick digit parted the swollen folds sinking into the accommodating heat it sought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy Leo last night?” he husked sinking his finger deep hooking it to gain a gasp from his prey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora arched into his hand clawing at his shoulders as he hit the section of nerves at the top of her snapping cunt. “Mikey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikey pressed the spot again leaning into her ear as his voice dropped an octave. “Did you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yesss, I did. It had been so long, it hurt a little. I miss taking you too Mike, Raph too. I miss your tongue, your laugh, your cooking….arghhh…ahh…..fuck!” true to form Michelangelo was the best with his hands. The talented little shit always knew how to bring her to a shuttering climax the quickest compared to his brothers and just with his fingers. And today was no exception; she could feel it rushing through her blood, lighting up her central nervous system setting her ablaze with need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He worked that finger inside her swirling the pad of his finger over and over making sweet grunting moans in her ear. His sounds always got her going, bringing her closer to her peak quicker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you cum for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then his thumb gathered the moister from her core and circled with the right amount pressure against the soft pearl at the hood of her sex and Aurora gave way. If it wasn’t for his hold on her Aurora would have collapsed as she toppled over into her climax. Her body clenched around his finger gaining a groan from the youngest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it, cum for me. Good girl.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She began to shake as he helped prolong her climax repeating the stimulating motion rocking his finger in and out of her. Then he pulled her ear lobe into his mouth and sucked gently as he slowed his motions allowing her to finally come down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the last of her climax subsided Michelangelo pulled his drenched fingers from her body and brought them to his mouth. Keeping eye contact the terrapin slipped them into his mouth and sucked them clean. His eyes closed as he savored the taste swirling his tongue to get the last trace of her essence. “Even better than I had imagined.” Slowly he moved forward brushing his lips against the shell of her ear and whispered. “I have a birthmark.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A test, but she knew what he was talking about, so intuitive, smart. She tried to calm her breathing, Mikey was intense when he wanted. “Your left ass cheek, I always told you it looked like a slice of watermelon. I always enjoyed chewing on it when you laid on your stomach after a shower. That ass makes the perfect set of bongo drums. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped moving and pulled back, his eyes were wide with surprise and Mikey let out a long breath.  “I want to remember, I really do. But you need to get going though; he can’t know you’ve been here. Please hurry, he’s ordered Leo to kill you.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Return Of The Nerd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aurora gets back a small but very important part of her missing family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite her failing protests Michelangelo personally escorted Aurora from the compound. She really had no choice in the matter, if she tried to fight him, she would attract unwanted attention and she’d be found out. Thankfully, Mikey didn’t seem too keen on bringing her to Bishop, he actually looked a little nervous as his eyes moved about the hallway seeming to keep her from full view of all cameras. But she had gotten what she wanted, confirmation of Bishop’s base, the one they had been searching for, for years. This was a good thing; it was a win in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He walked her through the main gate making sure to keep his massive frame in front of the cameras and guards to shield her presence. This was all so surreal; so much had changed in the last few months. They went from trying to end her life to being unable to control their hormones like horny teenagers but still wary of her motives. She’d take it.</p><p> </p><p>As they came to the edge of the compound’s boundaries Mikey stopped turning to look at the kunoichi. His large mitt palmed the side of Aurora’s throat before running up to cup her cheek. His rough thumb drug over her bottom lip and he let out a soft sigh which by the sudden bunch of his shoulder muscles was unexpected. His eyes scanned over her face and a look of contentment flash over his baby blues but morphed to concern. “Leo said you told him there’s something inside of us, all of us. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she let it out ready to give him some answers his overactive brain was so desperately in need of, “It looks like a tiny metal octopus, like smaller than an eraser head. It constantly moves so it’s difficult to locate inside the body and why we weren’t able to figure out how he’s been controlling you all. We only found out recently and by pure accident. If only we had Donnie…..”</p><p> </p><p>“Donnie?”</p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes momentarily Aurora let out a heavy sigh and she looked up into his baby blues, “He’s your brother. He went missing almost four years ago, a year before you, Leo and Raph were taken.” Another deep breath, but she decided to keep the new formation of Donnie trying to return from him. If he was lying, which he had always been a horrible liar but just in case he grew some new skills since he was reprogramed Aurora kept that little nugget of info close to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Mikey cocked his head rubbing the back of head, she could see him wince a little and his eyes fog over. “He’s a genius….purple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right….Mike did that hurt you to think of that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It felt like someone was trying to drill into the back of my skull. Fuckin burns man.”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora moved quickly around to the back of the terrapin and pressed her palm to the back of his bald crown. There, she fucking felt it, the flutter of something under his flesh caught between his skull and his scalp. She reached for his hand and yanked it back to replace hers. “There! Do you feel it?!”</p><p> </p><p>It took him a few seconds to feel the movement but when he did Mikey’s body jolted with surprise. “What the hell? Fuck!” His fingers cupped it trying to grab at it. “There is something in me! Cut it out! Jesus get it out!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t Mike, that’s your skull, that’s a little more important than your shin or arm. It could get infected I don’t want to lose you to something as stupid as that. Besides its dark and I have nothing to grab it. My fingers would be covered in blood and that thing would slip free.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, it’s gone.” He began to touch his skin trying to find it again.</p><p> </p><p>“The skull maybe blocks the transmission a little? I’ve seen your x-rays; you guys have thick skulls. Maybe the mutagen? I don’t know…..” Slowly she took his hand in hers pulling them to her cheeks, the gesture stopped his frenzy. “Why didn’t you turn me into Bishop? I was at your mercy and you didn’t give me over to him. You could have easily done so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes.” He cupped her cheeks and locked eyes, “They’re the windows to the soul. The first time we ‘met’ I could see the sadness and the happiness all at the same time. You were legit happy to see us and then it morphed to sadness then terrified. If we had never met before, which we were meant to believe, I would have expected you to be terrified, which is what most people experience when they first see us. But you were happy, relieved even. Fuck, you even knew our god damn names. Like, I was shooketh!  When we got back to base and I confronted Bishop. Bishop told me you were a kunoichi, you were a seductress using your womanly wiles to make us doubt the mission and must have gotten our names from a captured soldier. But your emotions were genuine, so I had trouble brushing it off. Then Raph had his little meet and great with you. You didn’t try to take him, just trying to talk. And then Leo, you could have easily killed him after you sent him to dream land…..awesome job by the way…..but you let him fucking go. What kind of enemy lets their enemies go? You didn’t hurt either of them. When I saw you in the hallway and the way you looked at me when I pulled you into that room, I could see happiness again. No one is happy to see us, not even Bishop. Right now, I can see love.”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora could see tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes and her body responded following suit. “You were always so intuitive Mikey. I do, I love you, I love all of you. I miss you so much. I wish I could take you home with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know not until you get this slippery little fucker out of us. Plus, I need to stay here and make sure my bros are ok. He cut up Raph to punish Leo for not fulfilling the mission last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did what?! That’s Raph’s blood on your hands?! …..Mission?”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down he’s fine, nothing life threatening. Leo was supposed to get loose and tell us where you were, but he never reported in. I guess Leo found something a little more entertaining.” He chuckled half heartily. “I don’t blame him…”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of, how are you doing down there champ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Blue balls for sure, but I’ll be fine nothing I can’t take care of in a little bit. If it wasn’t for all the security a few hundred feet away I’d have that pretty little pussy of yours stretched over this cock until you were hoarse from screaming my name.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat flushed her checks and felt the warmth of new arousal bloom in her abdomen at the thought. “I’d let you too. But I need to get out of here before they get suspicious. I mean when you came down that hallway you looked determined.  Where were you heading?”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey’s eyes widened, “Fuck! I was going to get more bandages! I gotta go! I’ll see you soon Blondie!” and just like that he was gone, running towards the base at top speed. As he reached the main yard he began weaving around and jumping over bodies until he was a speck entering back into the compound.</p><p> </p><p>It took Aurora less time to head back to her bike still being careful of motion detectors, she took to the streets and as she was a good distance away, she slowed her bike to a stop and pressed the com in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“White skull to base.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes, but the familiar voice of Casey came over the com his mouth apparently filled with food. “This is Base, go ahead White Skull.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have confirmation. Disneyland has been located.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t go home right away, the talk of Donnie made Aurora take a detour to the lair. She informed Casey of her next stop and made her way below the streets. Everything was how she left it, dark and empty. Lights began to flicker on illuminating the large space; she moved to the kitchen pulling out a water and cracked it open downing the entire contents in one motion. She moved slowly eyeing the closed door to Donnie’s lab and decided that was where she wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened without a sound and she slipped inside keeping the arch in view. She willed it to come alive with power, to give her back Donnie. As she reached the piece of vexing machinery her fingers ran over the smooth edges finding them surprisingly warm. The lair was naturally cool due to the depth it laid so for the metal to be warm was odd. She moved to the controls and looked for any activity, lights coming alive under the key of the board, a flickering on the screen indicating any type of activity? Anything……anything of Donnie……</p><p> </p><p>Minutes turned to hours, but she remained glued to her spot. Something in her gut told her to stay, not to leave the lair, not yet. Swiveling in his specially designed chair Aurora picked up a small device on Donatello’s desk and spun it around in her hands. It was glass, a cube to be exact, the reflective qualities were gorgeous, a prism effect. It was a light he had been working on, powered by the warmth from one’s hands. It only took a few moments for the cube to begin to flicker with the variety of colors of a rainbow. The longer she held it the brighter it got. When it reached the desired brightness, she placed it back on his work bench and stared into the shifting hues.</p><p> </p><p>He had yet to perfect the device, it only held the charge for an hour or two, but he was certain he was about to have a breakthrough with the conversion of power. Something with the helix bonds or whatever. She knew he’d get it; she just didn’t think it would take this long.</p><p> </p><p>She began to doze mesmerized by the lit cube. Her eyes half closed unfocused on anything she was suddenly aware the light was getting brighter? Did he fix something about it before he disappeared? Blinking her eyes rapidly she focused on the cube finding it like how it should be, dulling with time. Then what was that bright light?</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of electricity crackling began to rise in volume in his lab along with the pulsing of light she had mistaken from the cube. The source now tore her gaze from Donnie’s work bench to the very much active arch. The light grew in intensity nearly blinding her as Aurora stood from her seat. She shielded her eyes with her arms and watched the arch snap and flicker with power.</p><p> </p><p>A circle began to open within its circumference swirling between a greyish color and a bright blue. Then it started to fluctuate, and a figure began to form inside the growing vortex. The lines were fuzzy keeping the picture unclear, but her heart jumped and clenched with anxiousness at the forming figure. It had to be, it just had to be.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning a burst of energy blew from the vortex sending Aurora back with its unexpected force. She toppled over his chair and into a stack of computer parts scattering them across the floor and Aurora on her ass. She quickly got to her feet and found the arc now stable giving her a perfect view of the genius. There was no flickering now, no waves of misaligns data, just a clear as day view of Donatello and it was glorious.</p><p> </p><p>With unsure steps she made her way around the new mess on the lab floor but kept every sense, every ounce of her concentration on the tall missing terrapin staring back at her through the newly working portal.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know when she had started crying but her cheeks were soaked and her voice unsure, but she called out, “D-Don?”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie face broke out into an exuberant smile and he reached down for what looked like a bag and hoisted it over his broad shoulder. His left leg rose and slipped through the portal falling onto the cement floor of his lab and the rest of his body followed suit until he was living, breathing, real flesh and bone standing a few excruciating feet away from the trembling woman.</p><p> </p><p>His tall frame was dressed in new clothes, his legs covered in properly fitted grey slacks with expensive looking custom black boots on his massive feet, old gadgets were gone replaced with smaller fancier items. His backpack was missing but his goggles remained but looked to have gotten a major upgrade. She could see his bo was still there also looking newer. Gone were his broken turtle glasses replaced with black rimed frames that better fit his face making the nerd look more sophisticated. Did he look bigger? The clothes were throwing her off. Where the fuck has he been? The words were on her lips, but she couldn’t move, all her screaming muscles cried out to touch him but she was paralyzed by shock. Four years, it had been, four years since she had seen him in the flesh. </p><p> </p><p>The heavy leather duffle was set down and Donatello looked her up and down and he let out a long, very happy shuttering sigh. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice finally broke her from her paralysis, and she stormed forward leaping into his arms praying she wasn’t hallucinating but the solid body that caught her was very much there and very much real. He was home.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands ran over him just to make sure, up and down his arms, over his neck to the top of his muscled shoulders. Her fingers worked the first few buttons free and felt the familiar scars and gouges of his chest nearly sobbing at the realization of his return.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here, you’re really here!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, god, it took so long but I’m here.” His finger hooked under her chin so their eyes locked. Purple and brown both flooded with happy tears. “I’ve missed you.” His lips found hers, soft at first growing with enthusiasm as Aurora responded with vigor.</p><p> </p><p>As their mouths engaged and reengaged in desperate collisions Aurora began to finish stripping the genius of his fancy shirt. Her fingers pulled the fabric from his shoulders, down his arms until he was free. To her delight she was right; Donatello had been working on his fitness while he had been stripped from his family. Donnie had been no weakling by any means, the purple banned terrapin could easily crush a skull with his bare hands but he had bulked up in his time away.  Eager fingers ran along the ridges of the solid definition squeezing hard with appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>Their mouths broke free pulling in gulps of air and Aurora’s moved to his chiseled jaw line nipping at the scales until he was panting.</p><p> </p><p>“Don” she mewled between open mouth kisses down his long throat, “Donnie……D……Donatello.” The more she moaned his name the louder he crooned until he reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it free of her body in one fluid motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora.” He moaned cupping one breast with his free hand. Gently he squeezed and rolled the fabric over the mound finding the bud beneath peek quickly. His finger caught the bra and pulled it down releasing a breast to his gaze. With a heave Donnie lifted her higher so his mouth could cover the hot flesh sucking and nipping until her could feel the fabric of her pants dampen with her arousal against his plastron. “God, you smell divine. I want to taste you but I don’t think I can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>There was so much to discuss, so much he didn’t know about. Donnie had no idea his brothers were no longer with the resistance and under Bishop’s control but he looked so happy in this moment and truth was so was Aurora. She would wait to break his heart, they would take this moment, they both needed it. It was a happy reunion and she was sure there would be more now with Donnie back.  Gripping his cheeks she ground against him, “Then don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Donatello wasted no time and brought her over to his abandoned desk shoving everything from its surface. He dropped her down and yanked her boots and pants free of her body to begin fumbling with his belt. Aurora’s hands pushed them from the buckle and worked them free with trained ease. The button and zipper were next, teeth opening quickly but making sure not to harm the precious cargo beneath.  When the massive erection sprung free of its confines Aurora’s hands were quick to gather the throbbing flesh in both palms.</p><p> </p><p>The connection with hot flesh against her expert hands made Donnie groan in bliss. His hips shifted making his cock slide through her fingers and she gripped it firmly getting a shuttering sigh from the genius. Her finger found the dripping helm gathering the moister and ran the pad of her finger down the underside of his length staying with the pulsing vein. A hiss pulled through clenched teeth followed by a throaty call of her name. Aurora leaned back spreading her thighs giving him full view of her soaked folds.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes blew wide at the sight and leaned forward grabbing her right thigh hoisting it up over his shoulder while pressing her back on the cold table. Reaching between them Donatello palmed his length running the spongy head through her folds drenching himself in her scent and essence. Donnie rumbled low closing his eyes to push the head of his cock just past her opening. He stilled at the tightness and the sound of Aurora’s hitch in breath. Rocking slightly he sheathed himself an inch before withdrawing nearly pulling free of her body.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Donnie….please”<br/><br/></p><p>His eye opened looking down at his kunoichi, her face was beautifully flushed, chest heaving and her lips parted with rough breaths. Still only one breast freed from it fabric prison Donnie reached down to free the other. His large hands covered both mounds and the mutant eased more of himself into her, slowly, until every last inch of him was engulfed in the sweet wet heat of Aurora. </p><p> </p><p>Both let out a shaky sign at their long past due union and Donnie leaned down to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. He pushed forward again and the pressure of his girth and length made the woman beneath him mewl, arching and twisting to get him to move.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience Rora, it’s been far too long since I’ve had you.” Slow and deliberate he began to withdrawal tilting himself so he would drag across the roof of her canal. “…far too long.” Reluctantly his hands left her reddened breasts and moved to her hips snapping his own forward with deliberate intention of making Aurora more vocal. He was rewarded pleasantly when her head snapped back at the sudden reentry and a whimpering moan of his name erupted from her throat. It encouraged the deprived terrapin further and Donnie repeated the process at an agonizingly slow pace until she was pleading with him to fuck her.  </p><p> </p><p>Aurora reached up to grab the rim of the genius’s plastron and she pulled him down, her mouth finding his hungrily.  Lips parted, tongues wound together and the long lost familiar taste of the genius invaded Aurora’s senses like a barreling freight train. It came and she sobbed into his mouth but didn’t’ break the dance.</p><p> </p><p>The pained sound didn’t startle Donnie but he did pull her closer removing all space that was between them. “I’m sorry.” He pleaded between each drive of his hips. “I’m so sorry.” With each breathless apology his rhythm picked up rutting into the kunoichi with fevered abandon.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth disconnected with hers traveling down to her throat nipping and sucking making sure to leave marks. It had been years since he had seen his own brand on her skin and he was determined to leave enough so each time she looked in the mirror these next few days he would be the only thing on her mind. </p><p> </p><p>Aurora rocked into each plunge of his length whimpering with each strike into her depths. This was so much different than the other day. When she had Leo it was him physically but Leo wasn’t there mentally; he was in his head locked away but not present in the act, maybe to some extent but she couldn’t be sure just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Donatello was here, all of him; mind body and soul and it made the reunion much more intense. As he drove her to the precipice her hands groped at the dense muscles of his arms dragging him back into her. She was desperate for every inch of him, every drop she was prepared to receive.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel it, the beginnings of her peek. It started slow like an over flowing sink, the tingling sensation of her climax rolled in her cunt moving to the stretched lips of her labia swallowing his pumping cock.</p><p> </p><p>Donnie growled feeling her walls started flutter around him, “Are you going to cum for me? I’ve been dre-ahh-aming of his moment for almost five years now. How many times I’ve imagined you under me to give myself a little piece.” His hips picked up in speed to help her along chasing his own in the process. “Cum.” He demanded. “Cum for Donnie.”</p><p> </p><p>With his command it rolled up her belly and spread like wild fire as Aurora toppled over her peek. Her climax overtook her body tensing, arching into him and she screamed. Open mouthed echoing into the once vacant room she came undone around him.</p><p> </p><p>“F-f-uck, so tight…..I’m gonna…….” One, two, three more pistons of his hips and Donatello drove forward one last time anchoring himself as far as her body would allow. His beak nudged Aurora’s head to the side to expose her throat and his teeth latched onto the slender column to hold his lover steady as he gave her his release. His cock pulsated painfully and finally erupted with rich ropes of his ejaculate flooding her insides. With each ebbing flow of his climax Donnie rocked into her body with small shallow movements until every drop of his seed was deposited into her womb.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes for both to calm down, clinging to each other unwilling to disconnect just yet. He was still seated within her as her fingers ran along the top of his shell in slow soothing motions.  She didn’t want to move, she just wanted to enjoy being close to Donnie, he was back, real. His smell was soothing, and his slowing heart beat that thudded against his plastron would easily lull her to sleep. But now it was time for questions, time for answers and he needed to know about his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora’s fingers moved to his skull and moved along the back to run down the base of his spin that transitioned into his carapace. He shuttered at the sensation and finally leaned up to look her in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” He whispered ghosting his lips over hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey yourself, nerd.”</p><p> </p><p>His brown eyes moved over Aurora’s flushed features taking her in, really looking her over for the first time in four years. He could she was happy, and sated for that matter but there as something else in those violet eyes. Then it hit him, they usually moved in pairs, one of his brothers should have been in her company. “Why are you here alone? Are they at the base?”</p><p> </p><p>She knew who Don was referring too and shifted under him. “Don…there is something I need to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie’s lazy smile lowered his afterglow forgotten. Slowly he pulled from Aurora’s depths and helped her from the table. His lips pressed in a thin line. “No, please don’t tell me……..they’re…….”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora quickly grabbed for his face not wanting him to finish the sentence. “No! No, they’re not.” She watched his tense body relax at the knowledge his brothers were not dead. “But…they fell under Bishop’s control. Over three years ago Bishop set up an elaborate plan to capture them, you as well if you were with us. He tricked us with false information from a faulty lead and trapped them in an electrified cage. We weren’t able to get to them in time before he stole them away. We barely made it out with our lives as it was. It broke me, broke us, I don’t think the resistance ever fully recovered from the loss of you all. Casey and I ran into them a few months ago for the first time since losing them after trying to confiscate a tech truck that they were overseeing. Leo…Leo nearly killed me. They didn’t know who I was.” Her finger ran over the scar on her abdomen. “But that meeting triggered something in them. All three of them were then drawn to me; I’ve had rather intense interactions with each of them since then.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched the emotions run across his face; confusion, anger, sadness and finally acceptance. “We’ll get them back. I promise I’ll work day and night to continue my work on how he’s controlling them. We’ll find them, bring them home, I didn’t work my ass off for four years and across several dimensions to not see my brothers again.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the other thing Don, we found it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Found it?” He parroted tilting his head in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“What Bishop puts in his victims to control them. It’s back at the base at R &amp; D for analysis. It looks like a tiny octopus. We just need to figure out the ‘how’ now, and cut the communication and…. fuck…. we found Bishop’s allusive base tonight too.”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie cupped her checks and pressed another life stealing kiss to her mouth. With a pop he pulled away with a toothy grin. “You have been rather successful without us.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes closed she savored his taste licking her lips, he still drank coffee. They had that where he was? “It took us a bit but you came back just in time to give us a win.” Then her violet eyes snapped open and her palm pressed against his chest applying pressure until the mutant fell into his computer chair with a grunt. She then climbed back on top the genius’s lap and gripped the sides of his plastron looking him square in the eyes. “Now genius…..spill it, where the <em>FUCK</em> have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>His hands went back to her hips and let out a sigh, “That night when I disappeared I had an epiphany; I came down here with an idea that this thing could help us.” His long arm gestured to his most recent ride home and returned to her lower back to rub the pads of his fingers along her still exposed flesh.  “I was working to use it to access different dimensions….eventually: the nexus, new worlds but what if I used it for a simpler purpose? Move our soldiers from base to a target location to utilize the element of surprise? It would lower the chances of casualties by 30%. I was just going do a test honestly but I must have hit the wrong the button and found myself sucked into the arch and in a new world a very strange new world.”</p><p> </p><p>“How strange?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like another version of my brothers and I strange.”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. “More mutant turtles? Like you? Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I know, it was rather a large shock for me let me tell you. I dropped right into their lair right on top of another Michelangelo. They looked a little different than us, shorter, no clothes besides leather obi’s, knee and elbow pads. Younger versions with their Master splinter still alive, same dynamic though, with Leonardo still as leader. Their Donnie was brilliant; making miraculous things with trash, a very resourceful terrapin in deed. He had made a battle shell, a shell sub and a sewer slider, plus others. Anyways, naturally they were rather distressed seeing my tall ass drop in on them in their home unannounced. After a few hours of telling them my story, and talking about my own brothers and their similarities, Donnie and his brothers agreed to help me get home.  As you can see it took longer than we thought it would, finding the right components and a power source had proved more challenging than anticipated. Then finding the right coordinates proved another hurdle to overcome. I got here on accident so it was trial and error until I saw you the other day through the portal. It was the most glorious sight I had ever seen but the power course failed under the strain, which is why I couldn’t come through. We needed to reinforce it to support the transdimensional pull from the other dimensions trying to break through.  After we fixed that problem and your face appeared clear as day on the other side I knew we had gotten it right.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him absentmindedly running her palms over his exposed biceps, another dimension with more mutant turtle brothers? How many more she wondered quickly before shaking herself from the thought. “Did they have their own Bishop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, actually they do, and strangely enough as Donnie and I were working one night he confessed his own trip to another dimension or terrible future, he wasn’t sure. It was around our timeline and age; I guess their Donnie had disappeared without a trace as well. Mikey had lost an arm, Raph his eye and Leo his entire eye sight. Casey had passed and the villain was shredder. He had enslaved the entire world killing master Splinter in the process which threw a massive wedge between Leo and Raphael, a very violent wedge that kept them apart for years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck….I…”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s more…… they managed to defeat Shredder with Donnie’s help but Leo, Raph and Mikey perished in the fight. It happened years ago and it still gives him nightmares. It would me too, watching my brothers die right in front of me. I don’t think I’d ever recover.” Wiping away a stray tear Donatello gripped her body tighter remembering she had to witness them all ripped from her.  “All these years you had no idea what happened to me and then you lose the rest of them. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t get back sooner. I promise we’ll get them back.”</p><p> </p><p>She could see the anxiety rise in the genius as he began to process everything. How similar the scenarios were for both worlds and after everything he was still without most of his family. “Deep breaths Donnie, I need you level headed when we head back to base. I know we’ll get them back now that you’re back home. There’s a lot of work to be done and April and Casey are gonna be over the moon to see you. I’m so happy to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>She was about to remover herself from his lap when she felt the head of his cock nudge against her entrance and soon found herself stuffed full of her genius once again. Donnie took Aurora two more times before he relinquished his hold on her and allowed her to dress.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling her back into his embrace after watching Aurora tie her katana back to her hip Don pressed a few open mouthed kisses to her throat. “I’m sorry, I have four years of pent up need for you to work through. You’re not going to walk right for a week after I’ve had my fill.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice dropped at the delicious threat making her shiver at his continued advances and lean into his plastron. “I was hoping you’d say that.”</p><p> </p><p>The run back to base was pleasant with Donatello right by her side. His long legs made him naturally faster which pushed her harder to keep up with the lanky turtle but the occasionally view of his perfectly round cheeks wasn’t a bad thing either. She couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into them later tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“White skull to base.” Aurora called into her com as they moved to the final block of their trek home.</p><p> </p><p>“This is base, please go ahead White Skull.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell The Curator and Meathead that I’m bring home a present.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do, ETA?”</p><p> </p><p>“Five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you then.”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie slowed down looking at his kunoichi. “You’re not gonna tell them I’m coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see their faces when they lay eyes on you. I wanna keep that memory forever and put it with the same one we’ll get when your brothers return home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>